Forget Me Not
by sunshine-faery
Summary: It’s been 5 years since Hunter and Morgan separated. After promising never to see each other again, both struggle to cope with their decision but complications arise when their worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I am so, so sorry at my lack of contributions on this website but I normally do my fanfics while at work but this site is now blocked there and at home I hardly have chance to check so it doesn't look likely that a lot of my fics will get finished for a while but I'll try my best to get them up and running again for anyone who's still reading them. Until then here's a fic I've been working on at work for a while, I've completed this whole story so you won't be waiting long for the updates only to build the suspense :-P

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

Don't lose faith!!

* * *

_They were inseparable, spending every moment they could together. They are muirn betha dans, soul mates. Destined to be with one another, forever. _

_But each had their own destiny apart from one another their own paths that makes them happy. Hunter was busy setting up the New Charter, a new and improved council that should change the lives of Wiccan's everywhere. Morgan was a newly initiated witch upon returning from the Wiccan school in Scotland she had become dedicated in becoming a healer, after finishing college she planned to attend medical school. _

_Hunter's work took him all around the world and with Morgan staying in the one place it was taking its toll in their relationship._

_Their next decision had broken their hearts, they had decided that they needed to be happy and to follow their destined paths and while they were doing that it conflicted with their own destiny to be together. So they broke up promised each other never to see one another again and to live their lives as if they had never met. _

_The pair were distraught over loosing one another of course but it was in their best interest. Their lives were taking them down such different roads that they'd end up falling apart eventually anyway. Not seeing each other enough was killing them and when they finally did it was never enough time. _

_It was a hard decision but they felt it was the right one. _

_Five years later…_

"Morgan we're going to be late" Harvey said, "We're meeting at Jenna's tonight,"

It was Wednesday night and time for their weekly Kithic meeting. Almost the entire coven had moved to New York City upon graduating high school for college some had stayed behind and some had left the coven entirely. Morgan was the coven leader after_ he_ left she was allowed to take charge, now that she was an initiated witch. Sky had returned to England after another bust up with Raven so Kithic was left in Morgan's fully capable hands.

Remaining in the coven were Jenna Ruiz and Simon Bakehouse who had plans of moving in together, Raven Meltzer, Sharon and Ethan Sharp, who were now married and expecting their first child. Bree Warren and Robbie Gurevitch, Morgan's best friends, they were no longer a couple but were still good friends. And finally, Matt Adler.

Alisa Soto had moved to Gloucester to be with her boyfriend Charlie, and is living with her Uncle Sam while at college.

While Kithic were at college a number of other Wiccan's, blood witches and non blood witches alike had been drawn to the coven some because they heard of the infamous Morgan Rowlands and some because they just wanted to belong to a serious coven.

Among the new recruits were non witches Helen Peterson, Lucas Judd, and Kelly Priestley and blood witches Seamus O'Hara a Leapvaughn from Dublin, Maya Glass a Rowanwand, Jessica Freeman a Burnhide and Harvey King a Brigtendale.

Morgan and Harvey had met in Biology at NYU, they were both heading for Medical school. Morgan had sensed right away he was a blood witch and had invited him to their Wednesday night circles, he was awed when she introduced herself as Morgan Rowlands because he, like many other blood witches, had heard about her. They had immediately hit it off and after much persuading on his part they finally begun dating. That was three years ago, now they were renting a 2 bed apartment together in Manhattan and Morgan had recently accepted his proposal, again after much persuading.

Morgan had found it strange, she had always assumed that eventually she and Hunter would get back together and it would be him she would marry. But they each needed to find happiness in what they felt destined to do and if that meant that they couldn't be together, that was their burden to bear.

Only the original Kithic members knew about her past with Hunter and after their relationship had ended no one ever mentioned him again, maybe they were just trying to make life easier for her to get over him. Even Raven seemed to soften towards Morgan afterwards.

"I know I'm just looking for my keys!" Morgan cried, running out into the living room to see Harvey holding them up for her to see

"Oh okay" Morgan smiled

Harvey laughed "Come on, lets get going," he took her hand in his and lead her out the door.

Harvey was a beautiful man, he had long dark hair with soft blue eyes, he was taller than Morgan but not as tall as Hunter, Harvey stood about 5"9, he was very muscular and toned so she always felt protected and loved in his embrace, but still he was no Hunter.

Morgan always felt guilty for mentally comparing Hunter to Harvey, Harvey is a good man and a good witch who loved Morgan dearly and she indeed loved him in return but he will never be able to touch her in that same way Hunter did. The way that made every nerve tingle and her heart beat faster every time he was around.

As they walked the 6 blocks to Jenna's apartment they engaged in small talk

"So I hear the New Charter are looking for witches to join their teaching program" Harvey said. Morgan shuddered at the name of the New Charter, every time she heard it, she just thinks of the founder.

"Oh," was all Morgan could say

"They're opening 3 more schools across the world for Wiccan's just like that one in Scotland, including one right here in New York. I was thinking of signing up" Morgan remained silent while Harvey kept talking, "I know I wanted to become a Doctor but maybe I'm meant to teach healing I think I'd love that,"

Morgan gave Harvey a supportive smile, "I think you would too,"

"I tell you something though," Harvey continued, "That Hunter Niall is a genius…" Morgan's breath caught in her throat, "… I mean he set up the Charter single handed and completely fazed out the ways of the Old council which were definitely living in the past and needed to be updated,"

"Yeah…" Morgan agreed half heartedly, "That Hunter is really something"

"I think we should contact him, I bet he's heard so much about you Morgan that he'd definitely want to meet with you, maybe we could both work for him," Harvey rambled on getting excited

"Maybe… oh look here we are, Jenna's house" Morgan said quickly changing the subject

Inside everyone was already there talking amongst themselves drinking warm cider.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're a little late," Morgan said as they all became aware of her presence, "If you'd like to make a circle, we can all get started" After a moment everyone was inside a circle, Morgan was stood between Bree and Harvey.

"Since it's our first circle of January, I thought we could think about any regrets we may have, we need to clear away all of our negative feelings and push towards a positive year…" Morgan felt Bree give her hand a gentle squeeze and felt feelings of warmth and comfort hit her from the Original Kithic members, even Raven. "So first of all lets raise the energy and let it flow through us, going round the circle banish your regrets, not out loud, but keep them to yourself, replace them with happy memories and the knowledge your learned from it," Something that occasionally happened to Morgan when power was high and the circle was emotional she could pick up on the feelings and thoughts of others in her group, she normally ignored it as it was an invasion of privacy, but sometimes it was too strong to block it out. Morgan remembered the first time she did it, it was unintentional, she had picked up on Hunter's feelings for his father, who was still lost at the time, she remembered how angry he was with her. She knew it was wrong but sometimes things just screamed out at her, sometimes things she wishes she never heard.

People's regrets was a totally personal thing and for some were extremely emotional and hurtful. Morgan felt Matt's regret at cheating on Jenna it was obvious he was still in love with her after all these years. She picked up on Raven's regret for constantly cheating on Sky, Morgan felt the pang of loss for Sky and often picked up how much Raven missed her. She concentrated harder on her own regrets, well Morgan had only one regret and it will continue to haunt her for the rest of her life, but hopefully this circle will help her feel better. _I regret breaking up with Hunter_

After the circle everyone indulged in the snacks that Jenna had laid out and everyone had moved into small groups and chatted among themselves. Harvey had gone over to Seamus, Lucas, Matt and Ethan. So Morgan floated over to Bree who was talking with Robbie, Sharon, Jenna and Raven. "How much longer now, Sharon? You look about ready to pop!" Morgan overheard Bree asking

"About 2 months I can't believe how big I am" Sharon answered, "Hey Morgan great circle tonight," she said as she saw their leader approaching

"Thanks Sharon," Morgan replied

"What's going on with you?" Bree asked

"Nothing much," Morgan said

"No seriously, M, you're on a wicked downer tonight" Raven said "Something's up we can all sense it"

Morgan was so proud of her coven, it was made up of mostly non witches but Kithic had been together a long time and the older members were slowly sensing emotions of others, being able to tell who's calling on the phone before it rings, just the small stuff that Morgan could do from the start, and it was great to see how their strength in Wicca was developing

"First of all you come in looking like you've seen a ghost and then you do a circle about regrets, he's been playing on your mind again hasn't he?" Bree stated

Morgan nodded, "Harvey was talking about him on our way here, just came right out and said we should contact him so he and I could meet because Hunter would be interested to meet me"

"Ouch," Robbie said sympathetically and rubbed a hand on her shoulder for comfort

"I mean it's not as if he's to know, we haven't told anyone outside the original members about him but it was like I'd been slapped in the face," Morgan admitted

"Harvey's a great guy I don't think he has a bad bone in his body there's no way he would have said it to hurt you if he knew" Jenna said

"I know" Morgan replied, "He has a heart of gold and I love him dearly it's just…"

"He's not _him_," Bree finished for her


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for the great reviews guys! Sorry it takes so long to update these but I'm always busy busy busy!! Much love to you all! xxx

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

"I'm in Rome this week they need me to finalise the plans for the new school" Hunter told his cousin Sky over the phone,

"That's great Hunter, you're doing so well. We're all so proud of you…"

"Has she called?" Hunter asked interrupting Sky's last sentence

"Hunter… you're just asking for more heartache" she told him softly. Hunter knew that Sky and Morgan had kept in touch and sometimes, although not very often, spoke on the phone. "When you broke up to continue your destinies you were supposed to cease all contact as if you never met, you just keep crushing yourself,"

"How is she, Sky?" Hunter asked

"She sounds good Hunter, she misses you like crazy that's clear but she's otherwise happy. She's in Medical school now and…" Sky couldn't quite bring herself to tell him that she was with another man, let alone engaged

"And what?" Hunter asked

"Please Hunter let it go, there's a reason you both agreed to loose contact and I'm not breaking Morgan's trust,"

"Sky please," Hunter pleaded

"She's happy, she's safe, that's all you need to know, I've got to go now, sorry Hunter. I love you and I'll see you soon"

And with that she ended the call

Hunter slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"Bad news honey?" A head of dark hair peered round the doorway.

"Oh, Cassandra, I didn't hear you come in," Hunter said

"Evidently" she said and walked over to him, "Was that Sky on the phone?" she asked. Hunter nodded his reply, Cassandra stroked his cheek lightly and kissed him softly on the lips. "Whatever you guys were fighting about, it'll be okay, you two are close and you'll work it out"

Cassandra Goldman was just the latest in a long string of lovers for Hunter. He could never settle down, none of these women meant a damn thing to him compared to Morgan. Cassandra however was a better suitor than the others, she understood Hunter for being a private person and let him be, she was there when he needed the companionship, and other things and she didn't have a steady job so travelling around with Hunter wasn't a problem. She was a Burnhide from Cornwall, they were introduced at a Yule party. Her hair was perfect, long and a sleek dark brown, almost black and her eyes were hazel… like Morgan's. Cassandra had more curves and a bigger chest than Morgan's but to him Morgan's body was perfection, the design of her body was made especially for him and him alone. He was haunted by their decision to break up everyday of his life but what he was doing was so important and that meant a lot of travelling, Morgan was happy doing what she was doing, it would be selfish for one to ask another to give up what they were happy doing to be together. Although now Hunter learned he could never truly be happy one without the other, his work was important for millions of witches everywhere as no doubt Morgan's work was important for her cause. And thus the vicious cycle perpetuates.

"You seem so down, how about we go find a little Pizzeria and take a late night stroll down by the Trevi Fountain?" Hunter thought about it for a moment, he had loads of work to do but he's been stuck inside for days doing nothing but work, he hasn't even been able to get out and see Rome yet, and he was hungry.

"Pizza sounds good," Hunter smiled at her

"Great. I'll just put a bit of make up on and I'll be with you in a minute" Cassandra grinned and left the room

Hunter pulled out his wallet to see what money he had on him, he had plenty for Pizza. Then as he usually would he opened that compartment in his wallet and pulled out a folded up photograph. It was one of the last ones that were taken of them together. Hunter aged 20 and Morgan aged 18, the photo showed them sat on a picnic blanket on a warm day in Morgan's local park in Widow's Vale. That was about a year before they had split. Memories like that had begun to fade as Hunter became busy with setting up the new Charter and Morgan in her freshman year of college.

From the doorway Hunter saw Cassandra in a red dress clearing her throat, "Ready when you are champ," she said, Hunter quickly folded away the photo and put his wallet in his back pocket.

About an hour later they were tucking into a pizza in a small Pizzeria a friend had recommended Cassandra try.

"This is good right?" she asked, Hunter nodded slowing chewing down on a slight.

Suddenly his cell phone rung and he fished it out of his pocket. "Hunter don't answer it, you're having dinner" Cassandra ordered, _that was new and very unexpected, _Hunter thought_, so strange of her to react that way._"Sorry I have to its Dorian" Hunter replied, "Hello Dorian," Hunter spoke down the phone,

"Hello Hunter, how's the work going down in Rome?"

"Very well thank you, the Rome deal is settled did the team discuss the location of the forth school?"

"Yes we did, we thought it would make sense for it to be in America" Dorian said

"Yes it does," Hunter replied and glanced up at Cassandra who was looking less than impressed, maybe Cassandra wasn't as suitable as he thought

"We've found somewhere in New York to set it up, there's a meeting to attend next week in New York and they would prefer it if it was you, the founder and not one of your underlings, their words exactly" Dorian said

"Dorian, no, I can't go to New York, I just can't" Hunter said, "Sorry not New York, America yes, but somewhere else"

"New York is our best option Hunter, you are the Charters founder it's highly important that you meet with them and finalise the details"

Hunter groaned

"Giomanach what's gotten into you?" Dorian asked concerned

"It's a long story" Hunter replied

"Hang on a moment your father just walked in, would you like a word?"

"Please put him on," Hunter said

"Hunter?" Hunter was relieved to hear his father's voice down the receiver, "What's the matter son?"

"Have you heard where the forth school is to be set up?" Hunter asked him, "Please tell me you didn't know"

"Aye son, I knew but I agree, New York is the best place to set up one of our schools and head quarters, and you know it too Giomanach. They want you in a meeting there next Tuesday would you like me to go with,"

"Yeah I could use your help, thanks Da,"

"No worries, son. Just don't think about it what are the chances of running into her? New York is a big city"

"You're right, I need to calm down"

"I'll call you later with flight details, it's going to be alright Giomanach I promise you,"

"Okay, thanks Da"

Hunter ended the call and put his cell phone away in his pocket

"What was all that about?" Cassandra asked, "What's in New York that's so bad you are trying to avoid it?"

"Nothing that would need to concern you" Hunter replied rather hastily

"Who is she Hunter?" Cassandra demanded hitting him hard, "I see it in your eyes all the time, someone stung you big time and you are not getting over it, you need closure"

"There's no way I could get closure I promise you so please, just drop it Cassandra,"

"No I won't drop it, I'm living in the shadow of some girl in New York I'm not an idiot I'm an easy girl to please Hunter but eventually if you keep shutting yourself down I'm not going to be here anymore and you will be left to brood by yourself, please stop shutting me out Hunter tell me, who is she? Who is this mysterious woman that has captured your heart and isn't letting go"

"Her name is Morgan Rowlands" Hunter said quietly

"Morgan Rowlands? _The_ Morgan Rowlands?"

"You've heard of her?" Hunter asked

"Of course everyone has heard of her, Hunter, you of all people should know that, I heard the stories of her facing Selene Beltower and Ciaran MacEwan, her father. So you were the seeker in the stories?"

"They're not stories it's all true," Hunter said

"I haven't heard much about her since then, so she's in New York is she, what's she doing now?"

"Studying she's at college, medical college,"

"And with you travelling all over the world it has to be tough to be apart so much," Cassandra said with clear understanding

Hunter nodded, "It's why we broke up, we can't be happy with our choices in life and be together it wasn't fair on either of us,"

"She was your muirn beatha dans?" Cassandra asked

Hunter nodded, "Yes,"

"In that case then Hunter, I hate to say it but, I'm breaking up with you,"

With great surprised Hunter looked up at Cassandra searching for an explanation.

"I'm not going to be living in the shadow of your soul mate Hunter, I like you a lot but with you I will always feel like a runner up prize. I'm a woman I have needs too and I need to feel wanted by someone, maybe one day I'll find my own soul mate. I'm sorry about Morgan, really I am but I'm not going to be a convenient girlfriend."

She rose from her seat, "I'll go back to the hotel and pick up my stuff I'll head straight to the airport. Good luck Mr Niall. The Charter will always have my full support."

Hunter and Cassandra rose from their seats and they wrapped their arms around one another for quick hug, "I understand" Hunter said softly, "I'll call the airport and have a ticket back to England waiting for you"

"Thank you, Hunter," she smiled, "You're a good man, I hope you and Morgan find your way back to each other," she turned and left, leaving Hunter alone in the Pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks for the reviews you guys! Here's the next chapter for you guys :D Enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

"Good Morning," When Morgan awoke that morning her eyes were immediately greeted by Harvey's warm eyes

"Morning, Goddess how long were you watching me, that's kind of creepy" Morgan said,

"Sorry, you're so beautiful when you sleep, like a goddess yourself," Harvey said stroking her cheek tenderly

"Do Goddesses drool?" Morgan smiled, wiping her mouth

"Only the special ones do," Harvey replied "Anyway it's a Tuesday, no college and no work for either of us, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm going shopping with Mary K later she has no classes this afternoon, how about you?"

"Well there's this wiccan summit meeting in town this afternoon about 4 and I was wondering if you wanted to come it looks interesting, but bringing along your catholic sister won't really go down all that well for her,"

"Not really," Morgan chuckled, "But I can meet you there still, I'm meeting Mary K at 12 that give's us about 3 hours together, I'll tell her I've got to go into work or something its fine"

Harvey smiled, "Good, because I want us to go together it could be interesting"

Later Morgan and Mary K were in the 100th wedding shop of that day

"So what kind of dress are you going for?" Mary K asked.

"I don't know Mary K you're my fashion coordinator what would look good on me?"

Morgan went through the rails of dresses and felt her sister's eyes on her and turned to face her.

"You okay MK?"

"Yeah it's good, I just can't believe you're getting married and I'm in college and… well we're growing up aren't we"

"That we are, it's a scary world"

"I just always assumed that when you would get married that it'll be…"

"Don't say it," Morgan said, "Please don't say his name"

"It's been five years Morgan and you still haven't got over him I know you still love him what really happened did he break your heart?"

"No, Hunter could never do anything to hurt me," Morgan said

"Why aren't you together again then? All you told me, mom and dad was, 'we broke up' we never asked why but we haven't seen him around since has he gone back to England"

"Hunter is a very sensitive subject for me, he got a job travelling all over the world and with me being in college, we decided that a long distance thing was unfair on us both,"

"So it wasn't another woman or something witchy or something like that?" Mary K asked

"No, no other woman nothing witchy exactly just our lives going in separate ways,"

"I miss him too Morgan, Harvey is great but you and Hunter was a match made in heaven he was perfect for you,"

"I know" Morgan replied

"So anyway how come you got called into work today?"

At four o' Clock as planned Morgan met Harvey outside the building where the summit was being held, as they went inside, the room was full of witches and covens she recognised around the New York area, and many others that she didn't.

"I've not heard about this meeting until today what is it about?" Morgan asked

"It's the Charter they're planning on opening up a new school and head quarter's right here in New York,"

"The Charter?" Morgan's heart skipped a beat,

Oh Goddess, was he here? No Morgan would have sensed him by now Hunter was the founder but surely he was a very busy man and would have his employees take care of this job for him, he's not here so it was probably safe to say he wouldn't be here Hunter was not a tardy man and would already be here by now.

Morgan was shocked to see Raven and Bree here. "Hey there's Bree and Raven," Harvey said and pointed across the room where surely enough Bree and Raven were stood engrossed in a conversation, "Why don't you go say Hi, I've just spotted Seamus on the other side of the room and I'll come find you just before it starts,"

Morgan agreed and headed over to her friends. "Hey you guy's what are you doing here?" Morgan asked as she approached them

"We may not be blood witches but we're still Wiccan's we like to know what's going on with the charter's progress, we have to show our support" Raven said

"We're more surprised that you're here though, what if Hunter is doing this meeting?" Bree asked

"I didn't know Harvey just brought me along not telling me what it was exactly, besides I haven't sensed Hunter yet, he's never late for anything if he were here he'd be here already doing a meet and greet" Morgan explained

"That's true," Bree said,

"Well lets hope it's a Hunter free day for you then" Raven said, but she sounded unsure, but as soon as those words left Raven's mouth Morgan felt that strong, tingling feeling, that same one she hadn't felt in about five years.

Morgan noticed a big crowd near the door and everyone begun cheering. She sensed him coming, "Oh Goddess it's him!" Morgan panicked, she shielded herself with the strongest cloaking spells she could use on herself and hoped he still wouldn't sense her, being in a crowd full of witches and with her cloaking spell he probably wouldn't pick up on her especially with it being five years since they last saw one another

"Holy crap Morgan what are you going to do?" Bree asked,

"Hide myself and pray he don't see me," Morgan said defeated

"You and your big mouth Raven!" Bree snapped

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Raven cried defensively

"You jinxed it!"

Morgan and Raven rolled their eyes, "What am I going to do you guys?" Morgan asked her friends

A man walked across the stage set up at the front of the hall and turned on a mic, "Hunter Niall founder of the New Charter will begin his talk in 10 minutes

"Great he's still doing a meet and greet," Morgan said, "Where are the bathrooms?" she asked

"Right on the other side of the building" Raven said, "You'll be safer staying in one place we'll let you know if we see him coming,"

"This isn't good Morgan why don't you just go?" Bree said

"This is important to Harvey he was talking about getting a job in the new school last week before the circle I can't just leave him"

"Mr Niall?" Hunter turned to see a young man.

"Hello?" Hunter said with a warm smile

"Hi, my name is Harvey King, I just wanted to say how much I support all the work you've done on the new charter," the man said

"Thank you Harvey," Hunter replied humbly

"I was interested in working with you in your new school or head quarters I need to support your cause anyway I can. I feel I can be a real big help here,"

"Of course Harvey, we always welcome those willing to help," Hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out a white card, if you are pleased with the meeting today and what we have to offer here give me a call or leave a message with my secretary I'll get back to you and see what happens from there," Hunter said

"Thanks so much, just one more thing, I'd really like you to meet my fiancée, Mr Niall, she is an amazing witch with extraordinary powers she's too modest to admit it but she'd would be an amazing asset to the Charter"

"Of Course, lead the way"

"I'd recognise those faces anywhere!" Came a familiar man's voice, "Bree! Raven! How are you girls doing?"

Morgan took a step back, Daniel Niall hadn't spotted her yet and she planned to keep it that way

"Hey Mr Niall!" Bree said nervously "How are things?"

"Very well thank you, very well indeed, have you two come on your own?" he asked, both Bree and Raven nodded

"My son is around here somewhere I'm sure he'd love to catch up before he goes on stage or perhaps after"

"That's okay Mr. Niall we understand he's a very busy man…" Bree said

"Nonsense I'll make sure he comes and says hi before we leave today. How's Morgan by the way?"

"She's good, thanks," Raven said nervously

Daniel Niall was no fool, he could read them like books, "She's here isn't she?" he looked around and saw the back of her head behind them, he grabbed her shoulder pulling her around and pulled her to him

"You selfish girl!" he whispered, "You came here on purpose, didn't you?"

"Daniel I swear I didn't know he was here I got dragged here, by my… by a friend and I didn't know"

"You're cloaking yourself" he stated, Morgan nodded, "keep refreshing it, strengthening it otherwise he will sense you. He may well do already" Daniel said talking to Morgan like she was a foolish uninitiated witch

"There she is" Morgan heard Harvey's voice from behind her

Morgan turned and was face to face with those deep green eyes she longed to forget, "Mr Niall I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Morgan Rowlands, you may have heard of her?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks for your kind reviews, to show my graditude here is the next chapter for you all. Enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

Hunter was dumbfounded after five years of avoiding each other there she was, his Morgan, face to face with him, after a moment he realised what Harvey had just said "Your fiancée?" he managed to choke out,

"Isn't she something?" Harvey said proudly. From behind, Daniel, Raven and Bree all watched with mixed expressions

"Morgan Rowlands, we finally meet, I've heard so much about you" Hunter said doing his best to stay calm

"And I you," Morgan replied, they shook hands and both felt that tingle that went all the way through their bodies, it was so easy to get lost in his green eyes,

"You can let go of his fiancée now Hunter," Daniel entered the conversation with a warning tone in his voice

Hunter and Morgan shook out of it and released their hold, Hunter cleared his throat, "Harvey, I'd like to introduce you to my father Daniel Niall,"

Harvey beamed and held out his hand "Another famous face you created the bubble spell and the spell to dismantle the dark wave,"

"That I did, among many others, it's nice to meet you" Daniel took his hand and shook it

"Morgan if I could just have a word with you it would be amazing for you to tell me a bit about…" Hunter began

"I don't think that's a good idea Hunter you're about to go on" Daniel interrupted

"It's okay we can speak with you after" Harvey said

Morgan shot Harvey a glance, he had no idea how much of a hole he was digging.

"I can't I'm afraid I've got to be somewhere" Morgan said thinking fast

"Where? You never said anything before" Harvey asked

"No, I know. Mary K and I were going home to see mom and dad tonight for dinner, she called today and asked… in fact it's getting late I'd better go"

"Morgan we just got here…" Harvey protested

"I know I'm sorry, I got to go…" Morgan looked at Hunter one more time, "It was nice meeting you" she said softly to him and left the room quickly

"I'm sorry I don't know what's got into her" Harvey said apologetically,

"Allow me, I feel like I've upset her," Hunter said took a quick glance at his father who was fuming, he looked like he was about to explode and Bree and Raven looked very disappointed in him, they were subtly shaking their heads, pleading with him not to go after her with their eyes

"I don't know" Harvey said, "I should go calm her down really,"

"Please, allow me to apologise," Hunter said, ignoring the burning stares he knew he was receiving from his father, Bree and Raven

"But Hunter you've done nothing wrong…" Harvey said just as Hunter ran off, catching up with Morgan just outside the hall

"Morgan, Morgan! Wait!" Hunter cried

Morgan turned around her eyes were filled with tears, "Hunter please, don't do this, we promised…"

"I know, Morgan but we've obviously met here, today for a reason, this was no coincidence, maybe fate realises that we can work this out now, Morgan I miss you so much I don't want to loose you again"

"I tried for so long to feel something other than the pain of what loosing you brought me, and just as I was finally beginning to feel like I could somehow cope again, you come here, to my city, waltzing back in bringing up all of those feelings again, Hunter, and I can't do it all over again, I just can't!"

Hunter held back tears, "What if this time it could work, I mean we love each other Morgan we're soul mates, if we're destined to be together then it is destined to work out no matter what we do with our lives!" he said

"It is not that simple Hunter!" Morgan yelled, "I had to move on otherwise I would have broke down completely and now I'm engaged!" She cried holding up her finger showing him the ring, "I can't just break it off with him, it'll break his heart"

"And instead you are willing to break mine?" Hunter's voice cracked, "You can never love him the way we love each other, you know that, why are you kidding yourself?"

"How dare you?" Morgan cried, "It took five years for you to somehow figure out, 'Hey what if we can make it work after all?' come back here and ask me to leave my fiancée? How dare you!"

"Morgan… I…" Hunter tried to find the words to comfort her, instead he tried to wrap his arms around her, tell her it'll work itself out, but she jerked away, so harshly so, that one act alone broke his heart

"Don't touch me," she snapped

"I'm sorry, Morgan,"

"Just go Hunter, please, just go," Morgan said

"I love you, Morgan," Hunter said, his eyes filled with tears

All Morgan really wanted to do was to tell him how much she loved him too and kiss him and stay with him forever, but she was so angry with him, his assumptions that she'll automatically drop everything in her life for him when it wasn't even certain that things would be any better this time, and she wasn't prepared to set herself up with another heartbreak, it was too much.

Instead, Morgan nodded and turned slowly walking home

Hunter took a few moments to collect himself and stole another glance at Morgan walking away before he turned and headed back inside and found his way back to Harvey, his Father, Bree and Raven.

"Hey," Harvey said concerned, "Is my Morgan okay?"

Hunter had to bite his tongue upon hearing this stranger refer to Morgan as his, Morgan wasn't his, and she never will be, Morgan was Hunters, she was half of his soul

"She's okay, I think she just wanted to get home, get some rest,"

"Did she accept your apology?" Harvey asked

Hunter didn't know how to answer that question, knowing he couldn't lie to another witch he just replied with, "I just think she has a lot on her mind at the minute," which was definitely in no word a lie

"Yeah she has seemed a bit distant lately, I better go after her now, where she goes so do I, Thanks for the chat and for trying to help Morgan, I have your number I'll be in touch" Hunter nodded

Harvey followed Morgan out the door leaving just Hunter, his father Bree and Raven.

"Why was she here? She must have known I'd be here" Hunter asked the girls

"She didn't know, Harvey brought her, she didn't know what she was being brought to," Bree said

"Besides you knew she lives here why did you come here?" Raven asked

"I didn't have a choice. I tried to protest but I was needed here. Oh Goddess… she's engaged? I can't believe it" Hunter said

"Hunter, leave it, you both agreed to go on with your lives that's what she's doing you've got to leave her alone and move on yourself" Daniel said, "I can't believe you went after her, what did you say to her?" he asked, Hunter didn't answer his father, "Oh bloody hell! You've gone and made things worse between you two haven't you?!"

Again Hunter didn't say anything he caught sight of a man on the stage tapping his watch, "It was nice seeing you two again" he said to Bree and Raven and gave them a hug, "I have to get back to business"

Ignoring his fathers angered glare he headed over to the stage

"What is the matter with you?" Harvey called after Morgan down the street, when he finally caught up with her he saw her tears, "What's wrong?" he asked more softly and wrapped his arms around her. Morgan had kept the truth from him for so long, about Hunter. She couldn't break his heart it was something that she needed to keep to herself otherwise Harvey would never be happy with her.

"I love you Harvey, know that, please just trust me it's something personal that I buried years ago and should stay buried" Morgan sobbed

"Okay, I don't really understand but okay, I shan't ask, just as long as you'll be alright?" Harvey said, "But I really wish you'd tell me, maybe I can help?"

"I'll be fine, why don't you just go back to the summit I need to be alone for a while anyway"

"You sure?" Harvey asked

"I'll be okay" Morgan said laughing away some tears, "I know how much you wanted to hear him speak just go and I'll see you later"

"Okay," Harvey kissed her softly, "I love you" he told her and turned back to the summit and left her standing in the street alone.

When Morgan got back to their apartment she ran to the spare bedroom where they kept all their witch supplies and pulled out her birth mother's book of shadows.

She'd seen that particular spell in here before, Maeve had used it after learning of Ciaran MacEwan's deceit.

She read aloud from the book, "To break a love bond" why hadn't she thought of it before? She needed Hunter out of her head and had to move on and she couldn't when he was all she thought about

She pulled the ingredients of the shelves that she needed and her cauldron and followed the instructions written in the book.

"Oh Mighty Goddess heal my heart." She said dropping wilted rose petals into the cauldron

"Break the binds of love that captivates my soul, a love that once burned bright shall burn no more." She blew out the black candle that was next to the cauldron and dripped some of its wax into the pot. "No more shall I feel his love, no more shall I return it, no more shall I remember it," she pulled out a photograph of her and Hunter when they were younger at a Beltane party both looking so happy, she pushed the happy memories out of her mind and ignited a fire in the corner of the photo which quickly burned through it, she dropped it into the cauldron, "no more shall I feel it's pain" she said ending the spell with a sob.

After her spell casting Morgan felt no different, "That should have worked," she said, confused she cleared away her tools and headed to the sofa and drifted off to sleep.

Morgan didn't remember having any dreams but she was woken up by Harvey returning and felt a new sense of clarity


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry it's been so long since my last update! Christmas has been hectic and I went away just before so it's been all go!!! BUT I'm back and here's the next chapter of Forget Me Not for you! Enjoy! :D

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

************************************************************************

"Hunter calm down!" Daniel ordered his son

"I can't damn it! I need her! I can't go on like this Da, this whole thing is ridiculous once this New York base is set up I can also set up the Headquarters here and stay here in New York and be with her, rarely needing to fly away!"

"She's getting married, Giomanach"

"I know she is, think about Mum, dad!" Hunter cried, Daniel winced at the memory of his beloved wife, "Imagine life without each other, it's like being suffocated" Hunter said defeated, "I can't go on without her it's like I've lost half of myself"

"Hunter, believe me I know how you are feeling, everyday without your mother beside me, its how I feel! But I've finally moved on because I know that one day we'll be together again. You can't do that to her fiancée he's a nice man, she's moved on, she will always love you but you both have work you care about"

"I don't care anymore I love my work I do, it's given my life meaning but it all means nothing without her to share it with me, it all feels empty…" Hunter sighed

"What about Cassandra? You two had a good thing going I thought she was good for you"

"She left Da"

"Why?"

"Because I told her about Morgan and she didn't want to be my convenient girlfriend, I don't blame her I'll never be a good boyfriend, to anyone but _her_" Hunter said he sunk into a sofa and rubbed his forehead "I've got to get her back" Hunter said finally, "I just can't go on without her anymore" He rose from the sofa and sent Morgan a witch message, _I need to speak with you, would you be able to meet me at that coffee shop near the summit hall?_

A few moments later he received back, _Who is this?_

Hunter stood confused for a moment, is she playing games with him? _It's Hunter, please Morgan we have to talk_

A few seconds later came her reply, _Hunter Niall? The Charter Founder?_he replied

Yes,

Sure but give me about 20 minutes?

_That's fine, coffee shop near central park? _Hunter asked

What was going on, she sounded like she had no idea who he was.

************************************

"Morgan, are you going out?" Harvey asked when he saw his fiancée pulling her coat on

"Oh yeah I've just been contacted by Hunter Niall" she said, "He wants to speak with me,"

"Hunter Niall? Well he did say? I thought he already apologised" Harvey replied

"Apologised?" Morgan asked, "Why would Hunter Niall need to apologise to me?"

"I don't know but earlier at the summit you seemed a bit hasty to get out of there Hunter thought that somehow he had offended you and went to clear things up"

"Really? I don't remember that, maybe... I can't... perhaps I wasn't feeling well or something, I vaguely remember meeting him and his father then things were a bit fuzzy"

"Maybe you _weren't_ feeling well then," Harvey said putting his hand across her forehead as if taking her temperature and pushed back her hair, "Well you don't feel hot or clammy, but you've had a sleep so perhaps your over it" Harvey suggested

"Perhaps" Morgan said trailing off, "Anyway I'll put in a good word for you, I know you want a job at that school I'll see what I can do for you."

"You are an angel" Harvey grinned and then kissed her cheek, "See you later"

"Bye" Morgan replied

********************************

It was only a fifteen minute walk to the coffee shop, New York was no place to drive a car when she got there she didn't see Hunter anywhere so she took a seat at a booth and ordered a hot chocolate and waited.

She didn't have to wait long Hunter breezed through the door and headed straight for her booth, her empathy picked up on his strong waves of emotion, nervousness, worry… love? Love was the strongest and it shook her deeply, it was scary how much he loved her. What was going on? Morgan began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Can I get a tea please?" He told the waitress who nodded

He joined Morgan at the booth,

"So you wanted to see me?" Morgan asked

"I wanted to apologise for the way I behaved earlier I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things to you Morgan,"

"Um… okay" Morgan pretended to understand what he was saying, it'll be rude to tell him she didn't know what the hell he was talking about

"I am sorry, Morgan, truly I am, but I meant every word, I've missed you so much," Hunter said and took her hands in his, she quickly pulled away

"That's very inappropriate don't you think?" Morgan said

"I know, sorry, I can't help myself, I just needed to see you it's been five years I know we promised to stop seeing each other but I couldn't leave things the way we did earlier…"

"Hold it!" Morgan said interrupting him, "What the hell are you going on about? I've never met you before today, I thought you just wanted to hear about me discovering my heritage, about Selene Beltower and Ciaran MacEwan,"

"Morgan, I was there I know all about it" Hunter cried, "What's going on?!" Why couldn't Morgan remember him?

"Don't be ridiculous!" Morgan said

He didn't want to scare her away so he'd best play along, "I'm sorry, forgive me, it's been a very long day, please tell me your story" he said, Morgan still looked unsure but she told him about Cal and Selene and Ciaran, everything up until the bad stuff went away ending with killing Selene's anam in the Hawk.

When Morgan finished telling her story, all of which he already knew of course, he noticed she missed out a key part "You kept mentioning this seeker, what was his name?" Hunter asked her before taking a sip of his tea

"The seeker? Why? I'm not sure, I, I don't remember" Morgan said furrowing her brow in frustration

"Can you not tell me what he was like? What he looked like? This guy was an important person to you and you can't remember his name, do you not remember what your relationship with him was like?"

"I don't see what any of this has to do with you" Morgan said

"I might know him," Hunter said casually

"He was… was, like… it's fuzzy, it's like I know what the answer it but there's a big cloud over it, blocking my memory…" Morgan said

"Do you remember the cousin of the seeker?" Hunter asked

Morgan nodded, "Yes Sky Eventide"

"Morgan, Sky is my cousin, I was that seeker," Hunter said desperately trying to get her to remember him, "And we fell in love,"

"I would remember that" Morgan said, "Why are you doing this to me? Lying, manipulating me, it's not fair,"

"I swear I would never lie to you or hurt you in any way," Hunter said, Morgan could sense truth behind his words. "Please think hard do you not feel anything for me? We're muirn beatha dans"

"Don't be absurd!" Morgan cried, "I would definitely remember that, and you can believe it if you like but I certainly don't remember you, or love you! I'm in love with Harvey, we're getting married,"

Hunter blinked back tears, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me,"

Morgan leaned forward and stared him down, "I. Don't. Love. You." She said slowly

Hunter knew she meant it… something had changed since this afternoon she definitely knew who he was then and she still loved him that he knew, he could feel it as soon as he spotted her she dropped her cloaking spell and he wrapped her love around him but now all he could feel from her was confusion and anger, no love, maybe the tiniest hint of attraction but that was being pushed aside by hatred. She didn't remember, she must have cast a spell on herself.

"Morgan what have you done to yourself?" he asked

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked growing more hostile

"Did you cast a spell this afternoon think really hard, there must be some reason why you can't remember me"

Morgan thought about it, "Sorry I don't remember, look you've heard my story which you probably knew from word of mouth anyway is that all?"

"Morgan this is serious you're under a spell you have to remember it, because I need you so much"

"Okay I'm going," Morgan finished the last of her hot chocolate and rose

"What if I prove it to you?" Hunter asked

"How?"

"Please sit back down," Hunter said, Morgan sat back down arms folded waiting expecting his proof

"I'm waiting" she said in a bored tone

"Okay, things that I would know and shouldn't, your favourite Ice cream is mint choc chip, you live on diet coke god knows why, you nicknamed your first car Das Boot, you have a grey cat called Dagda, you sister Mary K has the most annoying friend Jaycee,…" Hunter listed item after item and then decided to really prove it, "You have a mole on the inside of your left thigh but you hate calling it a mole you call it a…"

"…Large freckle" both he and Morgan said simultaneously

He took the old photo out of his wallet of them together looking so happy and showed it to her. And then he caught sight of something glistening on her right middle finger,

"You still wear it?" he asked

Morgan followed his gaze to the silver Claddagh ring on her hand and looked at it as if she was seeing it for the very first time. "What is this?" she asked

"I gave it to you," Hunter said, "Take it off on the inside is the rune beorc for new beginnings, I had that inscribed for you"

Morgan couldn't deny all the evidence to say Hunter was telling the truth, "I think magick is involved somehow," she admitted, "But why would I cast a spell on myself?"

"Five years ago we stupidly broke up because of my job and you being at college, being apart from each other so much was killing us so we ended it… earlier today at the summit we ran into each other and you ran home distraught do you not remember anything after that?"

"I remember… going to my circle room and pulling out my birth mother's BOS and then… nothing" Morgan said trying her hardest

"We have to reverse the spell" Hunter said

"No" Morgan replied

"No? Why Morgan you need to remember the truth"

"I'm a fairly level headed person Hunter, if I cast a spell on myself there would be a reason for it, I don't know what our life was like together, I'm not even sure if it's the truth, but my head feels clear, clearer than I've felt for a long time, that I know. I don't remember loving you and I don't love you now, that's the way it should stay. If our lives are too different nothing good can come of it, I'm marrying Harvey,"

"You may love Harvey but can you honestly say you know he's your soul mate?" Hunter asked

"I'm not sure, I don't know what it feels like to know your soul mate maybe this is how it feels"

"Believe me Morgan you would know, it hits you like a ton of bricks, to be without them is suffocating, when your with them you tingle all over and your heart beats faster, it feels like you were made especially for one another, that's what I had with you, that's why I need you back"

"And that's why I cast the spell," Morgan said rising to her feet, "Harvey wanted me to put in a good word for the teaching position, please consider him, don't disregard him because of me, he's a good man he'll work hard for you. I'm happy Hunter and I'm sorry you can't let go, but I'm free of those feelings you spoke of no wonder I feel like I can breathe for the first time in years, unless it's for business purposes, please don't contact me again"

Morgan left Hunter sitting alone in the coffee shop and he felt numb, he could never cast a spell to forget Morgan, he didn't want to forget her. How could she do this?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey faithful readers and reviews, thanks for all the positive feedback, and not just for this story but all my stories and a massive thanks for you being so patient! I know I'm not the best person to update regularly and I keep making excuses but unfortunately its all true! I don't have access to my own pc with an internet connection, and work has blocked this site so I can't access it there what I have to do at the minute is copy and paste my stories into a word document and email them to my work address where I can work on them there from a friends PC who has an internet connection... I can't wait till I get my new laptop!!! Anyway if you haven't noticed it yet I've posted a new Sweep story which is my latest project called Tainted Blood, check it out! Here's the next chapter of Forget Me Not... enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

The next day Morgan was sat in a lecture and no matter how hard she tried to focus her mind just kept drifting of to Hunter yesterday, how dare he? He knew she was engaged and he just kept pushing.

She walked home from college in a good mood, she loved Wednesdays, it was circle day and she only had three hours to wait. Harvey was at work for another hour so Morgan decided to have dinner ready for his return and picked up ingredients for her specialty chicken a la Morgan.

"Good news!" Harvey said when he got home

He danced around the room to over to Morgan and wrapped his arms around her, "Careful!" She chuckled she straightened up the pans over the cooker making sure they wouldn't get knocked over "Well you're certainly in a good mood, what's this good news then? Tell me" she said

"Well I got a very interesting call this morning," Harvey said,

"Oh yeah? Who from?" Morgan asked intrigued

"Hunter Niall, he offered me a solid place in the school, no interview or questions asked, I'm guessing you put in a very good word last night, thanks so much" Harvey kissed her cheek

"I must have done," Morgan said and turned back to heat up the potatoes

"As a thank you I invited him to our circle tonight" Harvey said

Morgan nearly burned herself in the boiling water at the moment, "You did what?" she asked

"I thought since he travels a lot and he did give me this job that it would be nice for him to come to a circle,"

"Is he coming?" Morgan asked

"He said he wouldn't miss it for the world," Harvey smiled, "Morgan the potatoes," she turned back to the stove to see her pan boiling over, she turned down the heat and checked on the chicken

_Well this would be one interesting circle night_ Morgan thought, she then realised that the original Kithic members must know Hunter too, it would be more awkward than she thought.

"Chicken a la Morgan tonight?" Harvey asked,

"Oh yes most definitely"

***************************************

Tonight's circle was being held at Seamus' apartment and this week Morgan and Harvey were the first there she needed to be sure that she was there before Hunter to ask her friends what they knew of Hunter.

"Morgan, Harvey, are you guys feeling okay?" Seamus chuckled in his thick Irish accent, "You're the first here,"

"First time for everything," Harvey grinned back

Luckily a few minutes later Jenna, Simon, Bree and Raven arrived; Morgan pulled them to aside and spoke with them privately

"What do you know of Hunter Niall?" Morgan asked them

"Morgan, stop kidding around," Raven said

"I'm not, I had an encounter with him yesterday, and he was trying to convince me that we're soul mates and we are in love but can't be together because of his job and college for me"

"Of course it's true did you hit your head or something?" Jenna replied, her old friends all looked confused

"So it's true then I must have cast a spell," Morgan sighed

"What spell?" Bree asked

"I don't remember, all I know is I don't remember Hunter in my life and I don't love him, he was desperately trying to tell me otherwise"

"You saw him again after the summit?" Bree asked

"He witch messaged me to meet him I assumed it was to talk about Wicca and my powers and next thing I know he's all over me telling me we're two halves of a whole"

"When you ran off you must have cast some serious Voodoo if you can't remember Hunter, he is your soul mate Morgan and you were hurting real bad" Raven explained

"Oh Goddess" Morgan gasped, "Oh and another thing, Harvey invited him tonight he's coming to the circle"

"Well this is going to be fun" Raven said sarcastically

"And you honestly don't remember him?" Bree asked, "Nothing at all?"

"I know about him of course he's famous he started the charter but nothing about him _personally_ and definitely nothing about us being together and him being the seeker from my past" Morgan replied

Hunter was last to arrive, he floated towards a group of the older members of Kithic who he knew so well

"Nice to see you again Hunter," Jenna smiled

"This is weird," Ethan said shaking his hand, "It's good to see you man"

"You too," Hunter replied

"I guess you've figured by now Morgan doesn't remember me but is still avoiding me" Hunter said. Everyone nodded slowly and sympathetically towards Hunter, "And I take it the new members don't know anything since Harvey doesn't" he glanced over at Morgan and Harvey who were talking to the newer members of Kithic he didn't know Morgan turned and caught him staring and quickly looked away. "I guess I better smooth things out" Hunter said

"Is that really a good idea?" Sharon said, "I mean…"

"I know I just need to make sure there are no hard feelings, especially before the circle everyone will feel the tension"

He saw his chance when Morgan headed into the kitchen and followed her

"Why did I guess you would follow me?" Morgan said not looking away from pouring her drink

"I just came to apologise," Hunter said, "again," Morgan then turned to face him "I'm sorry for scaring you and making you feel uncomfortable, it's just so hard for me knowing that you don't know me, or us, but you need to be happy and I respect that, I want you to be happy, Morgan, if not with me then I'm glad you've got someone like Harvey, he's a nice guy"

"Yes, he is. I'll accept your apology, Hunter, but please whatever it is we have between us just drop it" Morgan said

"I'll try" Hunter said

"Please do" Morgan said, "Right air cleared? Let's get this started"

In the living room Seamus was drawing a circle in chalk on the wooden flooring leaving a gap for the coven to step through before closing it.

"With us tonight is Hunter Niall founder of the New Charter lets make him feel welcome. Tonight I want us to focus on our goals for this year," Morgan began, "What is it that we want? What do we need to move down our destined path?"

"I want the best for my unborn child" Sharon said starting the circle

"And I want to be able to provide well for my wife and child," Ethan said next to her, Morgan could feel them send loving feelings to one another

"I want my new company to be successful" Raven said, she had just opened her own clothing store full of black, leather, Raven type clothes

"I want to live a happy life" Matt said, "To find love and for love to find me in return"

The others went round the circle, and then it got to Hunter, "I want my long lost love to return" he said and felt the strength of his love reach out for her

Harvey was next, "I want a long and happy marriage with my soul mate" he smiled at Morgan and Hunter winced

Next it was Morgan, Oh Goddess what did she really want? She looked deep inside herself for the answer, but memories felt so clouded in the circle, she knew what she had to do otherwise she would never be able to focus in her magick properly, "I want... I need to know the truth" she said

They took the circle down and for the first time in a long, long time Morgan had to ground herself,

"Morgan are you okay?" Harvey asked

"Yes," she replied as she attempted to get up, "No!" she cried and fell back to the ground, she clutched at her head and doubling over in pain

"Mind out of the way" Hunter dived in "Look at me, Morgan," he lifted her head and her nose was bleeding, "its all come back to you hasn't it?" he said quietly so no one else would hear, She looked at him and nodded. Hunter pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood away and stroked away the tears on her cheek

"Don't you think that's my job, Hunter," Harvey pulled his fiancée up to him and wrapped his arms around her,

"I was only trying to help" he said

"What is your problem?" Harvey said harshly,

"Excuse me? I don't know what –"

"Yes you do, I felt what you felt in that circle and I bet everyone else could too, are you in love with Morgan"

Hunter looked at Morgan with those puppy dog eyes, "Harvey, let me speak with him, in private" Morgan said, Harvey's eye's met hers and his face softened, she kissed his cheek and he reluctantly released his hold

"Hunter come with me," she said and felt everyone's eyes on them as they left the room and stood out in the hallway

"I'm so, so, sorry Morgan I can't help how much I love you, you know that"

"I know" she said free from emotion as far as Hunter was concerned Morgan now remembered how out of control she felt and she needed to keep that control

"What spell did you cast?" Hunter asked, "Out of curiosity"

"A spell to break a love bond," Morgan answered, "I didn't realised it would wipe my memory, I just thought it would ease the strength of our bond so we could breathe without each other. So now I figured that to break a bond as strong as ours the spell knew to erase the memories that came with it,"

"Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't take it anymore Hunter" Morgan said her voice cracking

"And why did you want to know the truth again?" he asked

"My memories were so fuzzy, I would always wonder what really happened, and it's not good for circles or making Magick, "

"I understand." Hunter said, he placed a warm hand on her cheek, "I need you Morgan," he said, "More than life itself, breaking up the way we did was stupid I can't do this without you,"

"But I'm with Harvey now, we're engaged, I can't break his heart," Morgan said

"But you can break mine so easily? You can never truly be happy with him Morgan,"

"And while you continue to travel in your job I can never truly be happy with you, at least Harvey will be around all the time,"

"So that's it then?" Hunter said, "You're just going to give up on us? Again?"

"Don't be like that," Morgan said, "We agreed why we had to do this, you're not being fair to me Hunter I tried to move on, I found Harvey, you should have done the same,"

"What if I didn't have to travel around, most of that work is done now, I can set up my head quarters here in New York, and the most I'll need to leave the country is possibly a weekend every month, would you come back to me then?"

"Hunter as much as I love you…"

"I'll be leaving then," Hunter interrupted not wanting to hear the rest, he knew what she was going to say, "I hope you and Harvey are semi-happy together" he said and headed down the stairs

"Hunter!" Morgan headed after him,

He turned to face her, "I will always love you first" she said and kissed him, as always Hunter fought fire with fire and they were kissing passionately for what seemed like hours

When they broke apart both of them were out of breath,

"I missed that" Hunter said

"I better go back in," Morgan said awkwardly

Hunter nodded, "I'll always wait for you" he said, "I know this isn't the end for us, Morgan, I know it. Listen I'm leaving tomorrow, are you sure this is what you want?"

Morgan's heart was screaming "NO! Oh Goddess it's you I want!" but her head was silencing it with… "Think of Harvey, think of the coven, you can't break his heart, not now,"

"Goodbye Hunter," Morgan said wrapping her arms around him once more before he turned and headed down the stairs


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Thanks again for the positive reviews posting will be a little bit quicker for you guys now since all the chapters are saved in my document manager for this story! So Enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

Months had passed, Harvey had accepted Hunter's job offer after Morgan persuading him to do so, Morgan had promised him that although Hunter may have a thing for her, it was him she was marrying and that working for Hunter would be too big an opportunity to miss out on, plus it was what he wanted to do and Hunter was also letting him attend college to finish his last year of medical school while working for him part time.

The Charter Head Quarters had been set up in New York just as Hunter promised, he still had hope that Morgan would return to him, and in Morgan's own selfish little way she wanted to go back to him, but they had been living in the same city for 6 months now and Morgan still hadn't ran into him, so she took it as a sign.

But the big day was fast approaching and Morgan was definitely feeling those pre-wedding jitters, Bree was trying to convince her that it was cold feet and that was also a sign. Bree had hope for Hunter and Morgan, but cared for Harvey a great deal, it would be hard on him but she wanted her best friend truly happy.

Bree was awoken by a loud rapping on her front door the day before the wedding and opened it, surprised to see Hunter stood there, unshaven and looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hunter, what the hell is going on?" she asked, "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"I'm desperate" he said, "I need your help Bree,"

"My help with what?" Bree asked

"To get Morgan back! I know you want what's best for her, she's kidding herself if she's going to go through with this," Hunter cried

"I know!" Bree said, "I've tried talking to her for you Hunter, but she's trying to protect herself from more heartbreak,"

"Does she know that I live here now? In New York? I don't need to travel so much I can be with her properly like she always wanted, we can finally settle down. We're soul mates Bree, how can she choose him over me?"

"Hunter I don't think she see's it as choosing one over the other," Bree begun to explain, "You guys broke up and she tried her hardest to move on and found Harvey, she will never love him as much as you but she does love him and she promised him she would be his wife she doesn't have the heart to tell him, 'Well, actually, my ex boyfriend is back in town and ready for me to start my life with him again, oh and by the way it's your boss' Morgan's got too much heart to do that to him"

"Well I couldn't imagine her putting it quite like that, but I see what you mean" Hunter sighed defeated, he put his hand to his stomach as it grumbled loudly

"When was the last time you ate?" Bree asked, concerned

"Oh, err, yesterday… I think" he mumbled

"Come into the kitchen let me make you some breakfast, how does bacon, sausage, egg, beans and toast sound?" Bree asked with a smile

"At the moment, sounds like heaven, figuratively speaking of course," Hunter replied

"Of course," Bree countered and lead the way into her large kitchen and headed to the refrigerator

"Sorry about all this Bree," Hunter apologized taking a seat at Bree's breakfast bar

"Don't worry about it, I understand," Bree replied

"I know but in all my trouble I never even asked how you were getting on, are you and Robbie still…"

"No," Bree cut in, "We broke up just before we started college but we're still very good friends, we just figured we worked out better as friends than as a couple," she explained

"It's good that you've stayed friends" Hunter said

"Yes, I'm grateful for his friendship" Bree agreed,

"So what are you doing now?" he asked

"I'm in journalism; well I'm assisting a fashion magazine editor, and working my way up"

"Good for you Bree," Hunter smiled then as soon as it had come the smile faded "What can I do, Bree?"

"I don't know, Hunter, give it time maybe it'll work itself out, maybe you'll find someone special yourself,"

"I don't want to find anyone else when all I can think about is Morgan,"

"I don't have all the answers for you Hunter," Bree said and put his breakfast down on the breakfast bar in front of him, "All I can say is try to find yourself some happiness"

When he had finished eating Bree instructed him to use her shower and clean himself up and then sent him to her spare room for a nap and a couple of hours later he rejoined Bree in her living room and thanked her and they had a proper conversation about what they'd been up to. Hunter explained what he was doing with the Charter and moped around over Morgan a little more

"It was great catching up with you Hunter, please take care of yourself" Bree said as Hunter was leaving,

"You too," Hunter replied and gave Bree a quick hug and left.

A few hours later Bree was disturbed again by a loud rapping at door, and answered it to Morgan

"Hey!" she smiled holding in her hand a large vanity case and draped over her arm was her wedding dress. Tomorrow morning Bree's apartment was about to become Bride Central, Bree, Mary K and Raven were Morgan's Bridesmaids. Raven was not too thrilled by the idea but luckily the bridesmaids dresses were red and not an awful pink or lilac.

Shortly after Morgan arrived Raven arrived with Mary K. "Thanks for picking Mary K up for me Raven," Morgan smiled

"Don't sweat it," Raven replied, she hung up their dresses in the guest room and they all sat in the living room watch a movie

"So what's actually happening in the morning then?" Mary K asked

"Sharon and Jenna are coming in the morning to do our hair and make up…" Morgan started

"If they make me look like a plastic princess I'll kill them," Raven said interrupting

Bree laughed, "No it's only going to be the subtle stuff, makes you pretty and glow but not really visible"

"Wonderful," Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh and while we're on the topic, absolutely no curls!" she warned


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Thanks again for the fantastic reviews guys please keep them coming in! Here's the next chapter for you... Enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

_Mr. & Mrs. Sean Rowlands_

_Would like to invite you_

**Sky Eventide **

_To join them to celebrate the marriage of their daughter_

_Morgan Elisabeth _

_&_

_Harvey James King_

To be held at the Royal Park Hotel, New York City

_On Saturday 23__rd__ August 2008_

_At 2.00pm_

_And stay afterwards to join us in the celebrations of the newly Married couple_

_............_

"So are you going?" Hunter asked his cousin, he had just picked her up from JFK airport and were now sat Hunter's new Audi a3 on the way back to his apartment.

"Of course, Morgan is still my friend Hunter, it'll be weird seeing Raven though," Sky admitted

"Bree tells me that Raven is a bridesmaid" Hunter told her, not taking his eyes off the road

"Raven a bridesmaid?" Sky's eyebrows raised, "I see two problems with that the first being how the hell did Morgan convince Raven to be a bridesmaid and two... I didn't think Morgan and Raven were even that close!"

"Well apparently they are now," Hunter said

Sky studied her cousin, she knew him so well, she understood what each facial expression he pulled meant and aside from Morgan, Sky was the only one who can read him so accurately, "You don't want me to go do you?" she said

He met her eyes for a second before her turned back to the road, "It's not that I don't _want_ you to go Sky, it's just… Morgan is getting married, and you're going to her wedding but I'm not the groom,"

"And you feel betrayed by me somehow?" Sky asked, "Hunter you have _got_ to snap out of this, you and Morgan are over, you both made the decision 5 years ago, you can't just walk back in her life expecting that she'll be with you again, she moved on, and I support her in this Hunter, have you been invited?"

"Yes," he said, "it felt like she was rubbing it in my face, but I don't think it was her, I think Harvey left it for me, I found it on my desk last month, I think he's trying to make a point,"

"_Are_ you going?" Sky asked

"Not a chance, I can't watch Sky, it'll kill me,"

"Well thanks for picking me up from the airport Hunter," Sky said once they had arrived at Hunter's impressive apartment, "I've got an hour to get ready then I have to leave for the Hotel," she explained and took her luggage into the spare room and closed the door behind her, Hunter looked around at the open space of his apartment, it didn't look lived in, it only contained the minimum essentials, Morgan would love this apartment, he thought, and she'd know exactly what to do with the space to make it feel like home

About forty five minutes later Sky came out of the room wearing a long black slip dress carrying a small clutch purse her hair was up in a tuck roll with some strands of hair neatly hanging down in loose curls and her make up looked elegant

"Sky, you look…" Hunter began but couldn't find the words

"Foolish?" Sky put in

"No, you look stunning, Sky" Hunter said honestly, "Go knock her dead,"

Sky smiled and walked over to the window and looked down, "My taxi is here," she said, she gave her cousin a hug and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, Hunter" She said, "Things will work out for you, you'll see" she smiled and walked over to the door, "Don't wait up for me," she said and then she left.

*********************************

"Oh my God! Raven, you look so nice!" Morgan cried

"Gee thanks, I feel like a complete idiot… why did I agree to this?" she asked

For the first time ever Morgan saw Raven without the heavy black makeup, she was hardly recognizable, her black hair was left down but was gripped back at the front with a random curl here and there (much to ravens dismay) but she matched the other two bridesmaids at least.

Morgan was currently undergoing the 'Sharon Treatment' Jenna had done her make up and Sharon was currently curling all of her hair

Jenna was wearing a long pink summer dress wearing a pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings, her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail but because of the way she was dressed it looked so elegant

Sharon had come in a short green dress, her stomach stuck out more than usual as she was still getting rid of her pregnancy fat, 4 months ago she gave birth to her and Ethan's daughter they named Kira, Her hair was down and long and looked like her already blonde hair had highlights which made her hair look almost white, and complimented her tanned skin very well

When Morgan's make over had finished it was 1.15pm it would take about 10 minutes to get her dress on and then another 5 to get her shoes on then it was about a 25 minute drive to the hotel. The ceremony was going to be a Wiccan hand-fasting, her mother wasn't too pleased about that, she wanted them to marry in a church, but to make her happy they incorporated some of the Catholic traditions.

"Morgan you look Gorgeous!" Mary K squealed after helping her sister fit in the dress it was a simple white bodice design and her bouquet was made up of 12 red roses, matching the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses.

There was a knock at the door and Raven answered it to see Morgan's father, "Hey Mr Rowlands"

"Is she ready? The car is here" their father asked

"She'll be ready in 2 minutes!" Bree said

"We better go" Jenna told Bree, "We'll see you down there"

Both Sharon and Jenna left leaving Bree, Raven and Sean Rowlands standing in the hall waiting for Morgan, seconds later Mary K emerged from the spare room followed by Morgan

"You look Beautiful, sweetheart" her father grinned proudly

The five of them went down to the car and headed to the hotel, everyone was seated in the hall and Morgan was linked arms with her father and Mary K was stood behind them and Bree and Raven were stood side by side behind Mary K.

That's when the music started…


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming! I'm going to post a little faster as my thanks!!! So please keep reading and I hope you enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

As Morgan walked up the aisle she smiled at all her friends and family as she passed, she saw her old friend Alyce, and they shared a quick smile and with it was a look of understanding, Alyce has known Morgan many years and knew where her heart truely lies. When she reached the front her dad passed her over to Harvey and they smiled at each other. But from out of nowhere Morgan had a terrible feeling, not nerves, nor cold feet, it was something else, something worse. She had the most awful feeling that something really bad was going to happen today.

Normally trusting in her feelings, Morgan pushed them away and put it down to nerves, the high priestess started the ceremony…

********************************

About 10 minutes after Sky left, Hunter paced his empty apartment aimlessly, and then gave up with a defeated smile he smartened himself up and grabbed his jacket ran to the elevator and ran outside he tried to hail a cab but non were picking up, so he ran in the direction of the hotel

He had been selfish, Hunter wanted Morgan to be happy if not with him then he had to show his support…

*******************************

"The couple have requested to say their own vows" The High Priestess announced, "Harvey would you please start?"

Morgan and Harvey turned to face each other, "Morgan I love you with every inch of my heart and soul, and it is my solemn vow that everything I am belongs to you, you are my everything, Morgan, my lover, my best friend and my soul mate…" Morgan sensed a lot of people scoff at that, the strongest coming surprisingly from Bree, she was sure by the look in his eye that Harvey sensed it too, but he continued, "… I am so lucky to have found you Morgan, you've given me more happiness in 4 years than most men experience in a lifetime. So I promise to love and to cherish you, in sickness and in health until death do us part because to have that privilege would make me the luckiest man in the world and I will always honor that responsibility."

That strong feeling swept over Morgan again, that feeling of dread, something bad was going to happen she couldn't deny those feelings, not this time, whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon…

**********************************

Hunter run almost 2 miles across the city, he hadn't ran like that since his seeker days. He was almost there now, it was 2.05pm the ceremony would have started by now but at least he'll be there in time to show his support.

He looked both ways as he went to cross the road and was sure nothing was coming, he ran across and heard a car horn blaring, the next thing he felt was excruciating pain before the world went dark around him…

********************************

"Morgan, you look a bit pale are you okay?" Harvey whispered, Morgan nodded and snapped herself out of her daze and smiled at the priestess

"Your vows Morgan?" the priestess repeated

"Harvey… I…" Morgan began, but instead her face went white as a sheet and she cried out in pain, gasping for breath, then doubled over, everyone rose to their feet showing great concern for the bride

Her parents ran over to her as did Sky, "What's wrong with her?" her mother asked

Morgan lifted her head tears streamed down her face, she was hyperventilating and she met eyes with Sky, "H-Hun-Hunter" was all she could stammer, Sky nodded and Morgan saw her close her eyes know she was sending him a witch message, after a few minutes she opened her eyes with a look of concern and confusion and pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number

"There's no answer" Sky said, and dialed again, "I've tried three times, it just goes straight to his answer phone" she cried frustrated

Harvey rose to face the crowd of people muttering between themselves, "Morgan requires medical attention, can you please leave the hall,"

The crowd filed out leaving behind the only the older members of Kithic, Sky, Alyce, Morgan's parents and sister and the priestess

"Let me take a look," the priestess said kneeling down beside her,

"Are you a doctor or something?" Mary Grace cried

"Mary K." Bree said softly, "Take you parents somewhere to calm down their anxiety is making Morgan feel worse,"

"We're not going anywhere," Sean said, "We're not leaving you like this! She needs an ambulance!"

"P – please, I'll be fine" Morgan gasped between breaths

Mary K did as she was told and lead her parents out of the hall, "Morgan what happened?" the priestess asked

"Yes what did happen?" Harvey asked, "Why did you say _his_ name?"

"He's hurt Sky," Morgan sobbed, "He's in so much pain, I felt it! Somethings happened to him..."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey demanded

Just then Sky's cell rang, it was a number she didn't recognize but she knew it was from the hospital, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this a Miss Sky Eventide?" a woman asked

"Yes, speaking,"

"Hello I'm calling from the New York Queens Hospital, we've got you down on the list of emergency contacts on your cousin, Hunter Niall's medical record is that correct?"

"Yes, what's happened?" she asked

"I'm afraid your cousin was in a terrible car accident,"

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked

"It's too soon to say anything Miss Eventide, if you come down to the hospital the doctor will give you all the information,"

"I'll be right there" Sky said and hung up the phone

Everyone looked at Sky expectantly and were shocked to see her crying

"Is he alright?" Robbie asked

"He's been in a car accident, they wouldn't tell me anything on the phone so I'm guessing it's bad"

"Hold up one second, what has Hunter Niall got to do with any of you and who are you?" Harvey asked everyone and directed his last question at Sky

"I am Hunter Niall's cousin, And the founder of the Kithic coven," Sky said matter-of-factly, "Before Morgan was initiated Hunter and I ran it together,"

"So you all knew Hunter before and didn't tell me?" Harvey cried

"Harvey not now," Morgan pleaded, "We've got to see if he's alright" she said to Sky

"Wait why you? This is our day, Morgan" Harvey said, he tried to sound angry but he was more upset

"Because I'm Hunter's muirn beatha dans, it's how I felt him get hurt" Morgan said, it pained her to tell him, especially now, but he needed to understand why she had to go to him, Sky helped her to her feet, "Come on we've got to go" Morgan said, and she and Sky ran out of the room with Harvey calling after her

"Morgan?!" Mary Grace cried as she saw her daughter run out into the lobby in her wedding dress, "Morgan?! Where are you going, what's wrong?"

"Bree will explain" Morgan cried, not stopping

She and Sky climbed into a cab and headed for the hospital


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Wow loads of amazing reviews... I've recently been re reading my older stories! I can't believe how terrible my grammar used to be and one of my stories completely contradicted itself... it was like I wrote the first two chapters then forgot about them and started again or something!! Oh well I'm doing a lot better now (or at least I hope I am) !! I'm sorry that last chapter was such an evil cliff hanger!!! Let me make it up to you by feeding you with the next chapter!!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

************************************************************************

"I want to know what's going on now" Harvey demanded

"Harvey, I know Morgan hasn't been honest with you, well non of us have really," Robbie started "But you know how traumatic Morgan's past is, well the seeker from her story is Hunter, he was a seeker for the council 7 years ago,"

"Hunter and Morgan fell in love, and it's clear to see that they are soul mates, Harvey" Bree told him, "But Morgan does love you a great deal," she added

"If they're soul mates how come they're not together?" Harvey asked

"It's complicated, with Hunter spending so much time travelling for the New Charter they never saw each other and it was breaking their hearts, they were both so happy in what they were doing in their lives so they decided to end it and move on, neither one could ask the other to give up what they loved doing" Bree explained

"So until the other day at the summit, that was the first time in 5 years Hunter and Morgan have seen each other," Raven said

"BREE WARREN!?" A voice echoed around the hall

"Yikes," Matt said quietly

"Yes Mrs Rowlands?" Bree turned to face Morgan's mother

"Where on heaven and earth has Morgan gone, I thought she wasn't well but then I saw her run out of the hotel with that blonde girl, what's going on?"

"Mrs. Rowlands that blond girl is Sky Eventide, can you remember her? It's Hunter's cousin" Bree said

"Morgan's Hunter?" she asked

"Yes," Bree replied, "He's been in town for a couple of months now, Morgan got upset at the alter because he was in a car accident that's where Morgan and Sky have gone, to the hospital"

"How did Morgan know he was in an accident?" Mary Grace asked

"She felt it. Because they're soul mates" Harvey said,

Mary Grace gave him a questioning look, "The Lord works in mysterious ways," she said softly, she wasn't being hard on Harvey it was almost as if she knew how he was feeling and knows how her daughters mind works so she was trying to make it easier on him.

Harvey unpinned the rose off his pocket and dropped it on the floor standing on it on his way out the hall

"The poor guy," Jenna said, linking her arm through Simon's arm

"I thought Hunter left didn't he go back to England and brake things off with Morgan?" Morgan's mother asked

"It was a mutual parting, Hunter got a job travelling the world they didn't think it was fair on each other to stay together, but they still love each other very much," Bree explained again

"What do we tell everyone?" Robbie asked,

"Tell them Morgan's gone to the hospital and so the wedding is cancelled," Bree said

"We're cancelling the wedding?" Mary Grace asked

"There's no way Morgan is going to be in any frame of mind to get married today" Bree said, "I just hope that Hunter's okay"

********************************

"Harvey, what's going on?" Seamus asked, he'd found his friend sat alone in one of the hotel's conference rooms and went in to console him

"Morgan is Hunter Niall's soul mate" he said in a defeated tone

"What? Since when?"

"About 7 or 8 years ago apparently, he was the seeker from Morgan's past," Harvey said, "when she broke down in church earlier apparently he was in a car accident and she felt it, that blonde girl you asked me about earlier, the one in the black dress is his cousin Sky she and Morgan have gone to the hospital to see how he is"

"Ouch," Seamus said, "So it's over with you and Morgan now then is it?"

Harvey just shrugged, "I don't know anything anymore, she's been lying to me Seamus, all the Kithic members that came from Widow's Vale have been! If this Hunter is her soul mate how can I keep them apart? Morgan deserves to be happy, she's been through a lot"

"I hope I'm not out of line in saying this, but when Hunter came to our circle, the emotion I felt pouring out of him for Morgan was something else, it was stronger than anything I've felt between you and Morgan, she does love you Harvey we all can see it, that hasn't been a lie, it's just she has found her soul mate and I'm sorry to say it's not you," Seamus said, "But one day you'll find yours and you'll be glad that you didn't marry Morgan, what's meant to be is meant to be, don't hate them for it, Harvey, Hunter is a good man and he gave you a job, Morgan is our coven leader and she loves you, she'll always love you but that love is the love shared between friends, this is what the Goddess wanted, be happy they found each other again"

"I guess your right Seamus, I guess this means I'm a single guy again" he smiled sadly,

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right!" Seamus joked then he turned serious "I know what's happened to you isn't fair, but I guess no one can interfere with fate, everything happens for a reason"

**********************************

Morgan and Sky rushed to the reception in the hospital, and Morgan, still in her wedding dress, got questionable looks

"We're looking for Hunter Niall, is he here?" Sky asked when they reached the nurses station

The petite blonde nurse speed-typed something into her computer, "Yes he's here, and you are?" she asked her

"I'm Sky, Sky Eventide, his cousin,"

"Is he alright?" Morgan asked

"And you are?" the nurse asked Morgan

"Who do you think?" she said and hinted at her dress

Unfazed by a bride to be whose apparent groom happens to be in ICU the nurse just continued "He's been taken down to surgery I'll get a Doctor to come down and meet with you" she said and picked up the phone and spoke quietly to someone on the other end and then hung up, "Doctor Dawson will be down in a moment, please take a seat" she said gesturing to the chairs in the waiting room

"Oh Goddess! In surgery? That can't be good" Morgan said

"He'll be okay, Morgan, Hunter's tough, he can pull through," Sky said and gave her a quick hug, "I'll be back in a moment I'm just going to the pay phone to call Uncle Daniel," she said, rising from her seat

Morgan sat and waited for the doctor, everyone was staring at her, feeling sorry for her, she could sense them all thinking how tragic it was for a bride to be here

"Miss Eventide?" Morgan looked up to see a Doctor, "No she's on the phone I'm with her though, is Hunter okay Doctor?"

"And you are?" the Doctor asked

Tears streamed down his eyes, "Do people need a seeing eye dog around here!" she yelled, even though she was not Hunter's bride today she knew now more than ever that she wanted to be, she couldn't marry Harvey, she loved Harvey dearly but he was not Hunter he couldn't even compare. What had she been thinking? She nearly lost Hunter today all while she was about to marry someone who isn't him.

"My apologies," he said sincerely just as Sky approached

"Doctor, how is he? He is okay?" Sky asked

"Are you Ms. Eventide?" The Doctor asked

"Yes she is, please Doctor tell us what's going on how's Hunter?" Morgan pleaded

"Not good," he admitted, "Hunter was hit by a car going 65mph it's lucky he's alive at all, he's suffering a lot of internal bleeding, he's in surgery now they've got a lot of work to do, his skull was cracked and he was haemorrhaging we had to drain his skull of the excess fluids, he had a collapsed lung, there are chances of severe damage to his spinal cord which may lead to other complications and there are signs other organ damage but until they're done in surgery we don't know what to expect, all we can do is prey and hope for the best"

Both Morgan and Sky broke into tears, "Oh goddess" Morgan cried

"Doctor is there anywhere quiet we can go where we won't be disturbed? Morgan's in her wedding dress, she's obviously distraught and she keeps hyperventilating, is there anywhere we can go?" Sky asked

"Sure, it's normally not allowed but in this case I suppose I can find somewhere for you," he said, "come with me" he lead them to an unused private room, "Is this okay?" he asked

"Perfect" Sky replied, "Thank you, Doctor"

He turned and head out of the room and left the girls alone

"Morgan, look at me," Sky said gently, "Hunter will get through this, you need to calm down, Hunter needs us right now, we have to help him, you are a healer Morgan,"

"Hunter is in Surgery I need to be touching him," Morgan sobbed

"I know, I know but at least we can share our strength and send some to him," Sky said and Morgan nodded

They sat on the floor cross legged, both covered by Morgan's dress, they lowered their heads till their foreheads were touching and they held hands. They sunk into meditation and felt each others consciousness

_Come on Morgan_, she felt rather than heard Sky's voice. Together they searched the hospital for Hunter's presence and when they could sense him they almost gagged from the overwhelming pain Hunter's body was in. They spent ages weaving spells of strength, comfort and healing all around him and when they felt they had done all they could for him from where they were, they opened their eyes and both of them had to ground themselves, they felt drained and both hoped that their energy has helped Hunter get better, but now all they could do is wait…


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Thanks again for the great reviews! Please keep them coming in! Here's the next chapter for you, Enjoy! x

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

*********************************************************************

Several hours later Hunter had come out of Surgery but the girls still weren't allowed to see him, the Doctor had come out to tell them that the surgery was successful but they had to wait to see if Hunter would recover, it would be touch and go. The Doctor told the girls that he had suffered terrible nerve damage and it would be a miracle if he ever walked again, his brain trauma was more serious than they first thought as well.

"Hey," said a familiar voice, Morgan and Sky turned to see Bree, Raven, Robbie and Daniel Niall, "How is he?" Bree asked

"Not good," Morgan's voice was cracked from crying so much,

"Have you been in to see him yet?" Daniel asked

"Not yet," Sky answered, "They won't let us near, Morgan tried to get in there we even used magick but there are too many people in there to stay hidden for long, they threatened to call security on us"

"We brought you some clothes," Bree handed Morgan a bundle of clothes, "Harvey brought them to us, thought you'd want to change, he understands Morgan, he doesn't hate you for what happened today" at least that was one weight of Morgan's mind and she can now focus solely on Hunter, "Come on Morgan lets get you out of that dress" Bree lead Morgan to the nearest bathroom and helped Morgan out the dress and into the jeans and sweater she had brought her. When they got back to the waiting room Bree handed Robbie the dress and asked him to put it in the trunk of his car, and not long after he returned the Doctor came out

"Doctor?" Morgan asked expectantly

"We believe Hunter's condition is deteriorating, there's a strong chance he may not make it through the night, he got a little stronger earlier during the surgery but it didn't last very long, we're doing everything we can to help him feel comfortable"

Morgan's heart caught in her throat, Bree sobbed and clung to Robbie, Raven went over to give a broken down Sky comfort and Daniel was speechless

"I want to see him" Morgan said

"Very well," The Doctor said

"I want to see him too," Sky said

"I'm coming also" Daniel said

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked him,

"I'm his father" Daniel told him

"Very well you three but the rest of you must stay outside" The Doctor advised, Bree, Robbie and Raven nodded, Raven gave Sky a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and then they followed the doctor up to the ICU where Hunter was currently being monitored

"OH GODDESS!" Sky cried upon seeing him and clung to Daniel for support

Hunter's head was bandaged up and his face was full of cuts and bruises but the oxygen mask her was wearing covered most of it, his left arm was in a thick cast as were both his legs, he was connected to so many tubes and wires, Hunter was completely unrecognisable.

"We'll give you some privacy" the nurse in the room said and after a moment when all the hospital staff vacated the room it was just the three of them with Hunter

"Morgan can you help him?" Daniel asked her, Morgan couldn't focus on anything, she was just shocked at the state of him, she looked at the monitors in the room and things didn't look good, she then flicked through his chart and he'd kept going into arrest, he was vomiting a lot but for now he was stabilized, but what they said was true it didn't look like he was going to get any better "Morgan?" Daniel repeated, Morgan looked at him, "Can you do something?" he asked again

She looked back at Hunter laying helplessly on the bed and nodded, "I'll try" she said and pulled up a chair and pulled it as close to Hunter's side as she could, "It can take a long time so you have to delay the doctors, do everything you can, I need concentration"

"You got it," Sky said

Morgan sat down in the chair and took Hunter's hand in hers, his hand was like ice she winced at the sight of the grazes across his knuckles and up his arm and saw the stitches in his hand, she ignored it and closed her eyes and slipped into a meditative state. She found Hunter's consciousness

_Hunter? _She called out to him, he came over to her and he looked weak,

_Morgan?_ He asked

_Yes it's me,_ she smiled

_What's going on Morgan? I'm scared,_ he admitted, _I'm in so much pain_

_I've come to help you_, she told him, _You were in a car accident do you remember? _

As Hunter tried to think back Morgan saw a flash of the collision, _Am I dying?_ He asked

_That's what they tell me,_ Morgan said anguish filled her voice, _but I won't let it happen, you know I won't, I'm going to help you_

_I love you, _he told her

_I love you too, _Morgan replied and she wrapped her love and strength around him, _I have work to do now, be strong for me and I'll see you soon,_ she said

Morgan pushed herself deeper until she was seeing inside his body, she was overwhelmed by the pain numbed by the amount of drugs in his system, the Doctors has done a good job fixing him on the inside all his organs were fine, the bleeding and clotting had stopped, she felt around for the problems. Morgan saw all of Hunter damaged nerve cells around his spine, they were damaged so much that it would be unlikely that he'd ever walk again so she weaved her magick around his spine, fixing the nerves as she went along. When Morgan had finished that task she looked for the injury which could be fatal to him, she pushed past the broken bones, the cuts and bruises, she could fix them once he was out of here. She saw his lungs were struggling to find enough Oxygen to support his body so she opened his airways and helped the lungs to work normally again. After that she went up inside him further and now she was in his head. This, clearly, was the place that was killing him. He had a large blood clot in his brain he was still hemorrhaging and his skull was filled with fluids, Morgan could see where the Doctors had tried to help, but it would have been no use, the clot was getting bigger so she focused on reducing that clot and evaporating the fluids moments later the hemorrhaging stopped and his head was fine, his brain was a bit swollen but that would go down in time. Hunter was going to be fine, Morgan came out and she opened her eyes.

"Morgan?" Why did Sky sound so muffled? Morgan rose from the chair but knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor, "Morgan, ground yourself," Sky said and came over to her and put her arm around her shoulder, Morgan looked pale

"She's completely sapped her energy trying to help him" Daniel said

"Did it work, Morgan?" Sky asked, _oh that's good she was speaking normally now,_

Morgan nodded, "I think so," she said, "How long was I in there?" she asked

"About an hour and a half, nearly two," Daniel replied

"Did the doctors…"

"No one bothered us" Sky smiled

"We were in there an hour and no one came in to check on us?" Morgan asked skeptically

Just then a loud beep from the Monitors made them all jump, "Oh my god, he's arresting!" Morgan cried, she and Sky rose to their feet and Daniel shouted for the doctors, they came rushing in and ushered Morgan, Sky and Daniel outside the room. They watched as they pulled out the defibrillator trying to resuscitate him

"Oh Goddess!" Sky cried, "I can't take this"

Morgan had never seen Sky look so helpless and upset before "He'll pull through" she comforted her, "I know he will,"

The alarm on the monitors stopped and the heart beat returned to normal, "I can't believe it," they heard the doctor say, "All his vital signs are normal, his lungs are working properly, let's get this boy another MRI scan" the doctor ordered, his eyes met with Morgan's for a second then focused back on Hunter

They wheeled Hunter out of the room and the Doctor came out to speak with Morgan, Sky and Daniel, "Before Hunter was sent to surgery we had to give him an MRI scan to see what we would need to operate on, it showed us the problems with his head and lungs and also the extensive nerve damage along his spine, Hunter's condition has dramatically stabilized after his arrest so we are carrying out another MRI to see if he's in anymore danger" he explained, "We'll give you the results when we return, so the best thing you can do is rejoin your friends back in the waiting room," he said and then turned to follow Hunter down to the MRI

Sky, Morgan and Daniel all looked at each other and smiled, they headed back to the waiting room where Raven, Bree and Robbie were, but now they were joined by Jenna, Simon, Matt, Sharon, Ethan and Alyce, they all rose when they saw the others heading back

"How is he?" Robbie asked

"Well it's true, they're was slim chance of him living until Morgan helped" Daniel said proudly

"Thank goodness for that," Alyce breathed, Morgan walked over to her old friend and gave her a hug

"He'll be fine now Alyce" Morgan assured her, trying to convince herself more than anything "He has to be"

"Thanks to you, Morgan," Ethan said

Alyce noted Morgan's frail appearance and it looked as though she were about to keel over, "Morgan, dear, please sit down," she said helping Morgan lower into a seat, Morgan's legs felt like jelly and her hands were deathly cold

"Is she okay?" Bree asked, concerned for her friend

"She will be," Sky said, "healing Hunter has weakened Morgan, Uncle Daniel, Alyce and I are sending her strength to help her,"

"So what's happening now?" Jenna asked

"They're taking Hunter for an MRI scan," Sky explained,

"It doesn't take too long he should be back with the results soon," Morgan said, "I just want to take him home, he hates hospitals"

"So I take it you and Hunter are getting back together?" Sharon asked

"I don't know what's happening yet, Sharon," Morgan said, "I'll need to talk to Harvey first,"

Just then the doctor returned "The results are back can someone come with me a moment?" he asked

"You go Morgan, you'll understand the medical babble better than any of us," Sky said

Morgan followed the doctor to a darkened room where the only lights were the ultra violet board lighting up the MRI scans,

"Miss Rowlands is it?" the Doctor asked

"Yes," she replied,

"Well Miss Rowlands, Hunter Niall has a guardian angel on his shoulder, the clot in his head had completely disappeared, the surgeons were unable to remove it all, which is why we predicted that he wasn't going to last long, everything inside him looks completely normal except for his broken bones, even the nerve damage in his spine has miraculously repaired itself! That alone is impossible! We had to run the MRI over him twice incase it was wrong. Hunter Niall is going to be fine, we'll keep him overnight for observation but other than the broken bones and cuts and bruised, he appears to be on the mend,"

"Oh my god! That's great news!" Morgan cried, "Wait how did you know my last name?" she asked

"What happened today wasn't a medical breakthrough Morgan, I know that. I'm surprised none of you picked up on it before, I've heard all about you, when you first came in I sensed how powerful you were the power just rolling off you in waves it's quite intense, and then when I heard them call you Morgan I figured you were Morgan Rowlands, I've heard the stories. I figured you were all so distracted by what happened to Hunter, you didn't pick up on the fact I'm a witch"

"You knew I would be able to heal him, it's why you left us alone in the room with him for so long," Morgan said figuring it out

"I heard you cured a boy with cancer," the doctor said, "I'm glad you are coming to join the world of Medicine" he smiled, "Hunter Niall is an important man to Wiccan's everywhere it's why I forced myself onto his case, I was more than thrilled when you showed up"

"Can _you_ heal people?" Morgan asked

"Not like you, but I make them feel comfortable and make sure they are well looked after, I help a bit but I can't completely cure them" he chuckled, "not like you"

"Can I see him?" Morgan asked

"Give it about 10 minutes he'll be coming out of his sedation soon, it's been a pleasure to finally meet you Morgan," he held out his hand and Morgan shook it, he left the room and Morgan made her way out to the waiting room where the others were

"What did he say?" Sky asked on her return

"He's going to be fine, he's keeping him in overnight and then he can come home" Morgan said, "But the doctor knew what I did"

"What?!" Sky cried

"He's a witch too," Morgan smiled, "That's why he left us in that room so long, he knew who I was and left us to it,"

"That's a relief!" Daniel said

"How come no one picked up the fact he was a witch?" Robbie asked

"We're just all so distracted over Hunter, we must have overlooked it," Daniel guessed

"So can we see him now?" Sky asked

"In a few minutes, but can I ask that I go in alone first?" Morgan asked

Sky and Daniel looked at each other communicating silently

"Sure," Daniel said after a moment, "Go ahead, sweetheart"


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Hey thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry I left you hanging for a while but I've not had chance to get online in a while and I've been in and out of hospital, but thanks again for being patient! Much love to you all. Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

***********************************************************************

Morgan walked into the room where Hunter was recovering, the steady beeps from the life support machine was a comforting sign.

"Hey you" Morgan said softly, Hunter turned his head to the door and smiled

"Hello yourself," he said, his voice cracked and weak,

"How are you feeling?" she asked him

"Very headache-y" he said, "kind of out of it,"

"Do you remember what happened?" Morgan asked taking a seat in the chair at his bedside

"Not so much what happened," Hunter said, "But I know what you did, you saved my life Morgan, I felt what you did, I felt you filling me with your strength, healing me. Thank you so much, I owe you my life"

"I couldn't let you die now could I" she smiled, "How did you get yourself knocked down?"

"I was on my way to your wedding actually, I couldn't get any taxi's to stop so I ran and I ran across the road" Hunter admitted, "That's the last thing I can remember, but all I could think about was you, I realised that I was being childish and I wanted to support you, you deserve to be happy Morgan, with or without me, but I ruined your big day, I'm so sorry," Hunter said, "Is your new husband okay with you being here with me?"

"We didn't get married Hunter, just before my vows I felt you get knocked down and it scared me so much, I stopped the wedding, I can't loose you again,"

"You felt me?" Hunter asked

"Soul mate remember," Morgan smiled

"So you and Harvey, you're not together anymore?" Hunter asked

Morgan shook her head, "We need to talk about things first but no I'm not with him, you know it'll always be you,"

"I'm sorry for Harvey but I am glad to hear you say that," Hunter smiled, "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Morgan kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'm just so glad you're okay" she said holding back the tears, "If I couldn't do what I did for you today, you wouldn't be here now, you were going to die Hunter and I couldn't live with myself if you did," she sobbed

"Hey, hey, hey" Hunter took her hand and calmed her down, "I'm fine now, don't worry about what could have been, focus on what is and focus on us Morgan,"

Hunter twiddled with the silver claddagh ring on Morgan's finger, "All this time you've been wearing that ring? Why?"

Morgan shrugged, "I just couldn't stand to take it off," she said, "like I needed some part of you still with me," she wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks, "The Doctor says you can go home tomorrow," she told him

"Where will you go tonight?" Hunter asked her

Morgan shrugged, "I supposed I'll have to go talk to Harvey, and I'll have to move out, I suppose Bree would let me…"

"Move in with me," Hunter interrupted

"Hunter, I'm not sure, do you think it's too soon for that?" Morgan asked

"It's all I've ever wanted Morgan, but if you think it's too soon you can stay in the spare room if you like or I'm sure Bree would…"

"No, its perfect Hunter, I'd love to live with you," she smiled

A knock at the door behind them broke them out of their moment, "Can we come in?" asked Sky who was followed by Daniel Niall

"Thank the Goddess" Sky breathed when she saw how much better he looked already, even though the cuts and bruises still marred his body, the colour in his cheeks alone was a relief to the near blue they were before. She walked over and planted a kiss on his forehead

"Thank the goddess you're alright son," Daniel said patting his shoulder lightly

"It's good to see you guys too" Hunter smiled

Sky gave Morgan a big hug, "Thank you, thank you so much" she sobbed, Hunter looked just as surprised as Morgan was, Sky wasn't much for the bonding and the sharing of emotions with people

"Hi" Bree said knocking softly on the open door; she was stood at with Robbie, Matt, Raven, Jenna, Simon, Ethan and Sharon

"Come in guys," Hunter croaked, "You all worried about me?" he asked with a smirk

"Well you're such a drama queen Hunter," Ethan joked,

"We're just glad you're alright," Sharon said, "We just came to wish you well, and we hope you get better soon, Ethan and I have to get off, our babysitter has got to go out,"

"And they're our ride home so we've got to head off too, we just had to see you first" Simon said,

"It's such a relief Morgan saved you in time," Jenna said

"I know," Hunter said, "She has a knack for that" Morgan blushed, "Thanks for coming, it means so much to me, I will see you all soon," he said

They all said goodbye and left.

The rest of them talked a while longer between each other and then Doctor Dawson returned to the room, "I'm afraid visiting time is over," he said softly, "we'll keep an eye on him overnight and you can come collect him in the morning," he told them

"Doctor, where are my personal effects?" Hunter asked

The doctor walked over to a cupboard in the room and pulled out a yellow bag labeled hazardous waste, "These are the clothes you were brought in wearing," he said then he pulled out a transparent zip bag, inside it was a broken cell phone, a pen, a Fila fax, a wedding invite stained with blood and a set of keys

"Would you pass me the keys please," Hunter told the doctor, who unzipped the bag and picked out the keys handing them to Hunter, he looked through the set and held up one for Morgan to see

"This is my house key," he told her, holding up one of the keys of the bunch, "If you need to go there tonight you are welcome to," he handed her the set and she put them in the pocket of her jeans,

"Thank you, Hunter," she smiled and kissed him softly, "Here hand me his things and I'll take them with me," she told the doctor, then she turned back to Hunter, "I'll come get you in the morning," she promised

They all filed out the room, leaving Hunter alone for the night. Outside the hospital Raven got in a cab with Sky, Morgan guessed they were going to make up again, Bree gave Daniel, Robbie and Morgan a ride home, and all the way back to the apartment Morgan was dreading seeing Harvey.

She let herself in and saw Harvey asleep on the couch, she looked at the clock on the wall it read 02:12am, it had been such a long day, it was hard to believe that 12 hours ago she was standing at the alter about to be wed to someone other than Hunter.

"Morgan?" Harvey stirred and sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Hi," Morgan shifted uncomfortably on her feet, she didn't know what to expect from him, "I suppose we need to talk," she said

"I guess we do," Harvey said Morgan took a seat beside Harvey on the couch, "How's Hunter?" he asked

"Well, he was about to die…" Morgan started

"You healed him in time didn't you?" he asked interrupting her, Morgan nodded, "Thank the Goddess for that," he said

"I thought you didn't like Hunter," Morgan said

"Morgan I'm not incredibly fond of him no, but I respect him and what he's done for witches, but I would never wish for him to die, or anyone else for that matter" Harvey sounded offended

"I'm so sorry about all this Harvey," Morgan said, "I love you, I really do…"

"But Hunter's your soul mate," Harvey finished for her, "Morgan I know you better than you think I do, I know how torn up you must feel. I know you love me, no one can fake that, especially to other witches" he smiled, "But Hunter is who you want to be with, and who you should be with and I don't hate you for that, I love you, Morgan I always will, but you've found your hearts true love and maybe one day soon I'll find my own"

"I'm sure you will" Morgan smiled,

"Now stop fretting and come here," Harvey held his arms out and pulled her in for a hug and he kissed her forehead,

"So I guess Kithic told you about Hunter," she said

"Yes, I know the story. Don't worry about a thing, we're good, we're both adults I just hope we can still be friends" He said

"Of course!" Morgan said, "You'll always be one of my best friends, Harvey I love you dearly, and you're a member of Kithic, things shouldn't be awkward between us,"

"And they won't be, I promise," Harvey said sincerely "Will you be staying here tonight?" he asked

"To be honest, I don't see myself getting any sleep tonight, I'm going to start moving my things out, do you mind?" Morgan asked

"Get some sleep, Morgan you need rest. I'll take the spare room tonight and I'll help you move in the morning, it's been a long day, I bet you're energy is completely sapped from healing Hunter I bet you couldn't levitate a leaf right now or light a candle"

"Okay, you're right," Morgan agreed, "Hey, thanks for being so good about all this Harvey, you're a good guy," she said, "Any woman would be lucky to have you,"

He smiled, "And Hunter is the luckiest man alive right now" he said,

"Here," Morgan said pulling her engagement ring off her finger and handing it back to Harvey, "I can't keep it," she said, "And again I'm sorry for the way things turned out,"

"You're a good woman Morgan, a decent woman. I know you're sorry, but you don't have to be. Good night Morgan," he kissed her cheek and gave her another hug

"Good night" she replied and she watched as he headed for the spare room and then silently headed for bed herself


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Hey all, thanks for so many nice reviews so quickly... everyone seems to think its coming to a close unfortunately that is the case but if it makes you feel better there are 16 chapters in total for this story! :-D Harvey is an understanding guy, I like to think that witches 'get' that sort of thing better because they're much more intuitive of course he's upset but he understands that Morgan and Hunter is soul mates and I like Harvey to be the kind of guy where he'd put everyone else first and would rather see Morgan happier than what he could make her. Anyway to apologise for keeping you quite a while for the last update here's the next one delievered nice and quickly for you. Enjoy! :-D

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head" Hunter opened his eyes the next morning to the most beautiful sound in the world, Morgan stared down at him, she looked a lot better than she did when he saw her last night, she was pale, her eyes were sunken and the power he could normally feel rolling off her in waves was gone, she was drained, worried and upset.

This morning however she had colour in her cheeks, she was smiling again and her magickal energy was bouncing off the walls, even more so than normal, he recalled Morgan once telling him that usually the day after she's done something really big Magickally her powers always feel stronger, like Magick tingles on everything she touches.

"Hey you," Hunter smiled

"I brought you some clothes and something special I thought you might like" Morgan said and handed him a paper cup with tea inside it

Hunter inhaled the brown liquid, "PG Tips?" Hunter asked, "How, where?"

"There's a little coffee shop in the city that sells imported tea, I found it last year, I thought you'd like it," she said with a smile, "It's about 3 miles from here so I had to warm it up for you"

"You are an angel" Hunter smiled

Morgan perched at the end of the bed, "When you finish that we can get you out of here,"

"I like that plan," Hunter said and took a sip of his beloved English tea, "So did you stay at ours last night?" he asked, still smiling

"No," Morgan admitted, "I went back to my apartment last night and Harvey and I had talk,"

"What did he say?" Hunter asked, "Is he hurt? Angry?"

"I can tell he's hurting," Morgan said, "But I don't think he's angry, he understands and I think he pretty much gave us his blessing, he'll be okay,"

"I'm glad, Harvey is a great guy, Morgan, he is one of my best employees I hope he doesn't quit because of this,"

Morgan took Hunter's hand in hers and they sat in a comfortable silence while Hunter finished his tea,

"Good Morning," Doctor Dawson breezed in, "How are we both feeling this morning," he asked

"I'm fine," Hunter replied, "Thank you Doctor,"

"And Morgan how about you, you looked about ready to drop last night, you were completely drained, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better, thanks" Morgan smiled

"Am I okay to leave?" Hunter asked

The Doctor smiled, "I don't see why not, I just need you to sign these release forms before you go" he handed a clipboard over to Hunter, who signed in the appropriate places then handed back the board and lifted the bed sheets off his legs which were still in casts. "They're still broken, and we'll have to wheel you out, Hunter, the other Doctors are already suspicious over the miraculous recovery you've made"

"I'll heal them later at home," Morgan said, "Let's just get you dressed and out of here, thanks again Doctor,"

"Don't mention it," Doctor Dawson smiled, he turned and left the room and Morgan pulled the curtain around them and helped Hunter into his clothes

"I stopped by your place this morning and I saw these folded in your closet, I thought these black sweatpants would be easier to get over your casts than jeans would and I just picked out this grey t-shirt" Morgan said as she helped Hunter into his sweatpants

When Hunter was completely dressed Morgan pulled back the curtain just as a nurse came in wheeling in a wheel chair, "Here you go," she sing-songed, "do you need any help getting in?" she asked

"Please," Hunter replied, and both the nurse and Morgan helped Hunter into the chair, she passed Morgan a pair of crutches, these are to help him hobble around the house," she smiled, "If you take him out to the car just bring the chair back and leave it inside the front entrance where the others are that would be fantastic" with that the nurse left them to it, and so Morgan wheeled Hunter to the elevator and through the winding corridors till they got outside to the car, she helped Hunter get into the car and took the chair back leaving it in the lobby where the nurse has said to leave them and headed back outside to start her new life with Hunter

"No Das Boot?" Hunter asked looking around at the interior of Morgan's Blue Renault Clio,

"No, unfortunately Das Boot died on me 3 years ago, the engine failed and other parts started to go wrong, it would have cost a fortune to repair having to import all the special parts it needed, it actually worked out less to buy a new car,"

"That's a shame," Hunter said, "I know how fond you were of that car,"

"Life goes on," Morgan said, "You of all people should know that" she said stealing a quick glance at Hunter and smiled as she focused back on the road

"So what's the plan then?" Hunter asked

"I'm going to take you home and heal your bones and then I'm going over to the apartment to start moving my stuff out" Morgan replied

"Would you like help? Or would it be awkward with Harvey there?" Hunter asked

"I'm not sure," Morgan said, "You and Harvey will need to talk though,"

"I know,"

That afternoon after Morgan and Hunter had rested after the healing process she drove them both down to the apartment, as they approached the front door she felt Harvey's presence inside, she opened the door and she and Hunter went inside and headed for the bedroom. There were labelled boxes everywhere

"I thought I'd help," Harvey said "I've neatly packed away all your clothes in those boxes," he said pointing at the five large boxes in front of the closet "Everything that was yours from the bathroom is in that box" he said pointing at the box outside the bathroom door

"Thank you, Harvey," Morgan said, "You didn't have to,"

"I know, and don't think of it like I'm trying to get rid of you faster or anything, I just figured you have enough to do…" he said his eyes drifted to Hunter, "Hi Hunter," he forced himself to say, "Glad to see you up and about," he said earnestly

"Thank you," Hunter replied, "Harvey…" Hunter paused, searching for the right words "I'm really sorry the way things turned out for you, you're a great guy and you're one of my best employees, I hope you'll still work for me, and I just want you to know that I didn't want to hurt you"

"Hunter stop," Harvey said, "Morgan and I talked and its fine, really, but you can't blame me for resenting you just a little, look at her Hunter, she's beautiful, but who am I to separate soul mates? You belong together, I can't compare to that" he said sounding defeated, "Don't worry, I love my job I'll still work for you"

"I hope we can be friends someday, you are a big man, Harvey, a noble man and one day you will find your soul mate too,"

Harvey nodded, "Maybe so" he said, "look Hunter I don't hate you, it's not your fault, its destiny, I shouldn't be angry with what the Goddess wants," he rose to his feet, "I'll leave you both to get on. I'm going for a walk"

As he was leaving he stopped in front of Hunter, "Just do me one thing, take care of her Hunter, don't make the mistake of letting her go again, and if you hurt her I swear I will hurt you myself,"

"I won't, I promise," Hunter gave his word

Nothing more was exchanged, Harvey left the apartment leaving Hunter and Morgan to finish packing.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Thanks again you guys for the great reviews guy! I've posted the first chapter for a new story but please be aware that I won't be updating that for a while I just want to see what you guys thought of the first chapter and get 'Tainted Blood' finished first! So please look it up it's called 'Senior Year' and to make you even happier here is the next chapter of 'Forget Me Not' only two more to go now... Enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

It had taken them the rest of the day to move Morgan's stuff out and into Hunter's apartment with the extra help of Bree and Sky. A lot of the stuff was unpacked and found a place in the apartment but then the foursome became too fatigued to continue and decided they needed to eat.

They had ordered Chinese take out and sat amongst the rest of the boxes catching up and reliving old times.

It was 11pm before Bree left and Sky returned to the spare room, Hunter and Morgan were left alone to take in the fact that here they were back together, sharing an apartment.

Hunter wrapped his arms around his love, Morgan happily fell into his embrace and rested her head against his chest "I wanted nothing more than to share this moment with you for five years," he said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I can't believe we were so stupid"

"Let's not dwell on the past," Morgan said looking up into his eyes, "this is what is now, and what will always be,"

They fell apart and Hunter took both her hands in his and he looked into her eyes sharing a wealth of emotions with just one look, "Morgan, I don't ever want to be without you again, you mean more to me than anything. You are my hearts ease and my saviour in every sense of the word," he said, "I know this is soon, perhaps too soon after everything…"

"Hunter what is it?" Morgan asked

"That night, the night when we met up at the airport and stupidly decided to end it all, I obviously didn't want to end it, but you were right, my job had me travelling all over the world and it wasn't fair to you or on us, but that night I was expecting it to go in a different direction," Hunter begun to explain

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked

Hunter released one hand from hers and pulled something from his pocket and he held it up between his thumb and finger, it was a ring, a diamond on a white gold band,

"Goddess," Morgan breathed

"I wanted to propose to you on that night Morgan, but me travelling so much was killing you and I didn't want to be the cause of your pain, so I let us end. And since that night I've always kept this ring on me to remind me of what I lost."

"Hunter… I…" Morgan couldn't find any words,

"After my accident the doctor kept it safe for me and handed it back to me this morning before you returned," Hunter continued, "So I'm going to do this now,"

He slowly lowered himself on to one knee, and caught Morgan's teary eyes and smiled, "I'm so glad you healed these," he chuckled, talking about his legs, "Otherwise this would have been so much harder"

Through her tears Morgan let out a chuckle at one of Hunter's rare attempts to be funny

"Morgan Rowlands, you are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you be my wife?"

Morgan nodded, "yes" she said, "yes!"

Hunter slipped the engagement band on Morgan's wedding finger and then rose to his feet and with a huge wolfish grin he picked Morgan up and swung her around in his arms, and when he lowered her, their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

"It's not too soon?" Hunter asked breathing heavily after they broke apart,

Morgan shook her head, "Never too soon for you Hunter, I've wanted this since we first met,"

"You didn't like me when we first met," Hunter smiled

"Oh shut up!" Morgan said playfully and kissed him again

"Do you fancy having a little circle?" Hunter suggested

Morgan smiled, "Sounds like a good idea,"

Hunter led his fiancée to the circle room and he drew a circle in chalk on the wooden floor leaving a gap to allow them to step through and closed it behind them, Morgan had picked up a red pillar candle and placed it in between them in the middle of the circle and lit the wick with her mind

Hunter and Morgan sat cross legged and held hands with one another, "Oh Goddess, we open ourselves up to the knowledge you wish for us to receive," Hunter said, the couple leaned their heads forward over the flame and willed the fire to share its secrets with them

They both saw a flash of them as they were this evening happily moving in together, then it changed to the proposal and then they saw the future, Morgan and Hunter on their wedding day, surrounded by friends and family all who were happy for them, including Harvey, it changed to an image of a pregnant Morgan giving birth with Hunter at her side holding her hand, the image shifted again to reveal a beautiful toddler with golden curls being pushed on a swing by Hunter with Morgan taking a photograph, Morgan and Hunter watching their daughter making her initiation rites, their daughter getting married herself and having her own children and then the images got faster and faster until it settled on one of Morgan and Hunter in their old age sat together making magick looking so happy.

Both Morgan and Hunter blinked as the images disappeared, they lifted their heads and gazed into each others eyes, with huge smiles on their faces, they had just seen what their future together holds for them and saw how much love and happiness they shared, they saw their daughter, and knew her name was to be Moira.

Morgan extinguished the candle and Hunter dismantled the circle.

"Shall we go to bed?" Hunter asked

Morgan nodded and smiled and they went to the bedroom and made love together for the first time in over 5 years, their bodies joining in perfect harmony, neither one of them had experienced pleasure quite as blissful as they had when they were together.

**************************

The next morning when Hunter awoke, he was alone in bed and Morgan was not beside him, for a second be believed it was another cruel dream meant to torture him, that was until he felt her presence nearby and heard her voice coming from the kitchen and he smiled. Using his uncanny mental clock he deducted that it was about 11.15am which was very strange as Hunter was not usually one to lie in, but assumed that it was due to everything that had happened lately and he did have a late night with Morgan after all, he thought smiling to himself at the memory of the night before, he couldn't remember when he had been this happy.

He pulled on a dressing gown and slipped out the bedroom and noticed that all the boxes had gone and he was right, Morgan knew exactly how to fill the empty spaces, his felt like he was home.

Heading into the kitchen he smelt bacon and eggs, "Smells good" he commented, Morgan looked up from the cooker and grinned and Sky spun to greet her cousin from the bar stool at the breakfast bar,

"Good morning," Sky grinned, she looked at her dear cousin and then looked back at Morgan and laughed aloud

"What?" Morgan asked innocently her enormous smile still present on her face

"You two just make me laugh, the size of your smiles, it's like you've slept with coat hangers in your mouths" she said

Neither of them said anything, instead Hunter took a seat next to his cousin at the breakfast bar and poured himself a coffee, poured in a tiny drop of milk and added one teaspoon of sugar and stirred it as Morgan placed his breakfast in front of him and another plate in front of Sky, and placed one down for herself

"How long you going to be in town for?" Hunter asked Sky

"I was thinking of staying here actually," Sky replied, "I was going to go hunting for an apartment in the city I'm between jobs at the minute so I can look somewhere out here"

"It'll be good to have you close by," Morgan said, "Perhaps you can rejoin Kithic, and what about you and Raven? It seems you two were getting close again"

Sky nearly choked on her coffee,

Morgan and Hunter grinned at each other, "I was thinking of calling Kithic together again tonight for circle, to rejoin you both to the coven,"

"Yes, okay" Sky said,

"Sounds good" Hunter nodded

"What is that?" Sky asked, Morgan followed her gaze to the engagement ring on her finger,

Sky looked at Hunter, "that's the one you bought all those years ago" she noted,

Hunter and Morgan shared a private smile, "It is," Hunter said his grin spread wider across his face

"Are you?" Sky asked

Morgan nodded, "We're engaged" she grinned, "It's also why I want to get Kithic together, to announce the engagement, the newer members need to understand what's happening, and why me and Harvey split, although I feel bad for him, this might all be too soon and too hard on him," she said

"Morgan he'll need to find out sooner or later, you said he gave you his blessing, you need to concentrate on your own happiness and stop worrying about everyone else for a change," Sky said

"You're right" Morgan smiled, "But still I can't help feeling bad for him,"


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Wow I absolutely love you guys and all the support you've given me. I know in the past I haven't been the best person to update my fics but I'm working on it. At the minute I'm working on a few loose projects that aren't fanfics but are my own creative work that maybe in the future when and if I ever get past the first draft of the first chapter look to getting it published, I keep re reading it over and over making improvements, but something like that doesn't happen overnight it needs lots of hardwork and imagination and if anyone is interested in reading the first chapter when its finally complete, let me know their thoughts and share with me their constructive critism that would be fantasic. Anyway, for those of you who have read senior year they've expressed fears that I may not continue it. Please do not worry about that! I will be continuing it as soon as I've completed 'Tainted Blood' I just wanted you to get a taste of the first chapter since I'd wrote it. Okay this note has gone on far enough now I'm sure your dying to get to the next chapter of 'Forget Me Not' so here it is especially dedicated to my reviewers! Love ya! Enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

* * *

Morgan had called Kithic together for an emergency circle meeting, and all of the members had been able to come to the strange new address on short notice all except for Harvey who was in a late lecture but would show up later.

The original members of Kithic knew what the meeting would be about, but the new members, Seamus, Jessica, Maya, Helen, Lucas and Kelly would have no idea and also had no idea who the two new blonde witches were to the group, all except Seamus who knew who Hunter was from the Wiccan summit meeting that happened months ago.

Everyone was gathered in Morgan and Hunters circle room talking amongst themselves, the newer members wondering why they were called out of the blue.

"Okay," Morgan said clearing her throat and shouting above the noise, "Can I have everyone's attention please," Morgan was never a very good public speaker, but since she took up leading Kithic her self confidence improved and felt a stronger person in front of her coven, her second family. "I guess most of you are wondering why I called you here today," Morgan said, Hunter stood at her side and she felt stronger with him there, "I will get to that in just a moment, but first of all," she continued, "I'd like to introduce to you two new members who will be rejoining the coven, they were with us when Kithic first started and now they're coming back to join us once again, so most of you will know Sky Eventide," Morgan gestured to Sky, "and her cousin, Hunter Niall," Morgan said gesturing to Hunter at her side

As expected the new members started whispering to each other, obviously they had all heard of Hunter Niall, founder of the new Charter and they were all wondering why this Wiccan celebrity would be joining Kithic.

"You all need to know what's gone off these past few days, yes, Harvey and I are no longer together, yes we're still friends and no he won't be leaving Kithic," Morgan explained, "But things may be a little hard on him for a while,"

"Aye, the lad is a bit down in the dumps," Seamus said in his thick Irish brogue, "But we had a good chat, me and him, and he'll be fine Morgan, he's a good man he understands,"

Morgan nodded her appreciation, "Thank you Seamus, then the rest of you should know that me and Hunter are together, this is our apartment that we share and I don't want anyone to feel bad about split loyalties or feel awkward, but you all need to know what's happening here, I've spoken to Harvey and he's given us his blessing,"

"This is all a bit quick isn't it," Jessica said sceptically, "I mean you and Hunter…"

"Hunter and I have known each other many years and were together a long time ago," Morgan said,

"And due to the circumstances as they were with my travelling for the charter and Morgan staying here for college and for Kithic, we thought it would be best for us to go our separate ways," Hunter said, Morgan was glad for his intervention and she took his hand in hers, "But the truth is, we're muirn beatha dans,"

"I hope everyone can be okay with this, we need the coven to be comfortable with each other, otherwise it just won't work," Morgan said, and just then the front doorbell chimed, Morgan sensed it was Harvey

"I'll get it," Sky said and headed to the front door

In her absence and before Harvey were to enter Morgan asked the group, "Is everyone okay with this?" the majority of heads in the room nodded, she cast out her senses, and obviously the original members were fine, Seamus appeared to be okay with it, Jessica, Lucas and Maya were the only ones who appeared to feel a bit awkward, just then Sky returned to the circle room followed by Harvey

Morgan smiled at him and went over and put her arms around him and he returned the hug, "Glad you came," she said quietly into his ear, Harvey smiled,

"Of course" he replied

Morgan felt some of the awkwardness easing from the coven members, and Harvey walked over to Hunter and shook his hand, "Congratulations," he said to him with a grin, Morgan sent a confused glance over to the pair and they both looked back and smiled at her

"Yesterday while I went to fetch that chinese and you were moving boxes in and unpacking, I went to talk to Harvey," Hunter begun to explain, "we cleared the air and I asked him if he would be okay with it,"

"Okay with what?" Bree asked

"I wondered why you took so long getting that damn chinese!" Morgan laughed

"I know this may seem odd to some of you, but Morgan and I are good friends and Hunter and I are now good friends, if they're happy then I'm happy, so there's no need for anyone to feel awkward about this," Harvey explained

"Hunter and I are engaged," Morgan grinned and showed off her ring,

Simultaneous comments came from the Kithic members

"Finally!" Jenna cried

"At last!" Ethan said

"Oh my God!" Bree squealed

"Congratulations!" Robbie cheered

"About time!" Raven laughed

The girls crowded round Morgan to gaze upon the ring, and the guys went to shake Hunter's hand

Everyone now truly felt at ease, because Harvey was okay with it, they were okay with it.

When everyone had backed off, Morgan looked from Hunter to Harvey, "He asked your permission?" she asked

Harvey nodded, "Like I said we had a long talk and we cleared the air for your sake and for the sake of Kithic and he asked me if it was too soon for him to ask you to marry him, and I just told him what I would do, Morgan, if I was reunited with my soul mate for the first time in nearly 6 years, I'd do the same thing,"

Morgan threw her arms around Harvey and kissed his cheek, "how can I ever thank you?" she smiled

"You just did," Harvey said, "All I want if for you to be happy Morgan, and I've never seen you smile like that, you and me Rowlands, we're good" he said and gave her a wink and a playful punch on the shoulder

Morgan walked over to Hunter and kissed him passionately in front of everyone and the room cheered for them.

"Okay" Morgan said quietening the noise, "Well since we're all here, let's have a circle" she smiled


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Okay I'm sorry to have to say that this is now the final chapter of Forget Me Not! :-( I know it's so sad!!! But I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! I thought I'd keep you waiting a while for the last chap to build suspense... did it work? Anyways please keep sending me all your fantastic reviews and take a look at some of my other stories if you like (maybe not some of my older ones they're quite bad! LOL!) Anyways much love and many kisses... enjoy!

_Forget Me Not_

_It's been 5 years since Morgan ended things with Hunter. Their own separate destinies were taking its toll on their relationship, they were hardly spending time with one another and it wasn't fair for them to hold each other back. Hunter wasn't willing to let Morgan go but he knew that ultimately she was right. But fate keeps intervening, after promising each other not to see each other again they end up walking back into each others lives and realise the enormity of their mistake but will it ever work out?_

Disclaimer – You guys know me by now and you clearly understand I don't own any rights to this just borrowing the story and characters for my own amusement to please my loyal fans and readers!

Don't lose faith!!

* * *

"I missed you," Hunter planted a kiss on the tip of Morgan's nose as she climbed into bed and snuggled up to her husband as close as she could, "I missed you too," he said planting a kiss on Morgan's swollen stomach.

Morgan smiled, "I only went to the toilet," she said, "She likes playing soccer with my bladder"

It had been almost two years since Morgan and Hunter were reunited, and now Morgan was a full 9 months pregnant with baby Moira and was due over a week ago. Morgan was now a fully qualified Doctor with a decent Job at the New York General Hospital with Doctor Dawson as her mentor; she had begun some work with the Charter using her healing abilities. She'd also begun training as a high priestess and is expecting to go through the Great Trial.

Hunter had set up the Charter's head quarters in New York and was based there, only needing to travel for meetings one weekend a month or in dire emergencies.

"She's going to be a handful," Hunter said stroking the bump, "I can tell,"

"How so?" Morgan asked

Hunter cracked a smile, "Well just look at her mother,"

Morgan playfully swatted him, Hunter chuckled and pulled Morgan closer to him being very careful of the unborn child between them and his kissed his wife lovingly, "I've wanted this for so long," he breathed, "I can't believe how lucky I am"

"I can't believe it either," Morgan smiled, she placed her hands on top of Hunter's which were resting on her bump, "That's our baby in there, Hunter, our daughter" she watched their hands entwined together stroking her skin and then she giggled, "Did you feel that?" she asked, Hunter nodded with a smile, "she moved,"

"She's also a fidget bum just like her mother," Hunter grinned and he nodded his head forward so that his forehead was touching hers

"I wish she'd hurry up," Morgan said, "I can't wait to meet her,"

"You've made such a nice home for her in there she don't want to come out" Hunter smile

"Don't give me that rubbish," Morgan stuck out her tongue

"Its not rubbish, it a good look for you, Morgan" Hunter smiled

"What being pregnant?" Morgan chuckled, "I'm like a beach whale, my ankles are like tree trunks, I have to pee every two seconds, and I have no idea what to do about these!" she said pointing to her breasts that had grown at least 3 cup sizes due to the pregnancy,

"You are glowing," Hunter assured her, "You are a goddess… and you are very wet…" he pulled back the down comforter to reveal a large wet patch on the bed sheets between Morgan's legs

Morgan sat up, "My waters have broke!" she cried

Hunter lunged for the phone and punch in the number of an old friend of theirs, Bethany Malone; she too was now working with the Charter and had agreed to be Morgan's midwife.

Luckily for them she was still in the city and would be there within 20 minutes, Bethany lived upstate and it would have taken her over an hour to get to them. She told Hunter over the phone that she was on her way and to make sure Morgan was sat up and kept comfortable.

"Have the contractions started yet?" Bethany asked him

Hunter looked over at Morgan who shook her head knowing the question he was being asked, "No I don't think so, not yet,"

"Then we'll have plenty of time, just keep her relaxed and I'll be there soon," With that she rang off

Hunter plumped up all the pillows and placed them all behind Morgan trying his best to make her as comfortable as he possibly could.

Morgan took her husbands hand in hers, "I love you" she said

Hunter smiled and leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I love you too" but he was then startled when she cried out in pain

"My first contraction!" Morgan cried

About 17 hours later Morgan was now sat up in clean bed sheets looking down at the tiny child in her arms, and she was beaming. It was hard to tear her eyes away, even to smile up at her husband who was sat on the bed beside her, he flashed her a smile back and kissed her forehead, Bethany Malone was stood at the foot of the pair grinning at them both, "Congratulations," she said, "She's beautiful"

"Thank you, Bethany," Hunter replied

"Here you go, daddy," Morgan said moving slightly to pass their daughter over to Hunter to hold her for the very first time; he cradled the baby so delicately afraid to hurt her in any way.

The doorbell rang, Morgan automatically cast out her senses she knew the baby welcoming tribe were here, "Allow me," Bethany said and headed downstairs to answer the front door

Morgan relaxed back into the pillows and let out a long yawn just as Bethany returned with Morgan's parents, Mary Grace and Sean Rowlands, and her little sister Mary K, and Bree and Robbie.

"Oh my God! she's gorgeous!" Mary K cried, everyone crowded around Hunter who was holding his new born daughter

"Congratulations you guys she's beautiful" Robbie smiled

"So what are you going to call her?" Mary Grace asked

"Moira," Morgan said softly

"That's beautiful," Mary Grace said, "May I?" she asked holding her arms out

Hunter smiled, "Of course," he carefully handed Moira to his mother in law and sunk back onto the bed and put his arm around Morgan's shoulder and she rested her head on his chest as they watched their friends and family pass their baby around,

Both Morgan and Hunter felt Sky, Alwyn and Daniel at the door but they let themselves in, "Where's my little grand daughter?" Daniel asked when he entered the bedroom.

Bree was holding her at the time; with happy tears rolling down her cheeks, "Here she is Mr. Niall" she passed Moira to her beaming grandfather

"I can't believe I could have miss this" His struggled to contain the obvious lump in his throat, Hunter and Morgan knew he could have meant two things, the first being when he and his late wife Fiona, Hunter's mother, left home years ago leaving Hunter and his siblings behind to protect them from the dark forces that were after them, only Daniel Niall survived, but barely, he'd attempted suicide and was in pretty bad shape when Hunter found him, the second thing was Hunter and Morgan themselves, if they continued to live without each other then non of them would have been blessed with this beautiful child in their lives. But, Morgan knew, this was fate, destiny, something you can't run away from no matter how hard you try.

For the next 3 or 4 hours, visitors continued to show up to see the new child, including Harvey and the members of Kithic, close work colleagues, Alyce had come bringing with her some old friends who used to work for the ICOW but now worked in the Ireland head quarters of the New Charter, Erin Murphy and Eoife McNabb.

But the visitors soon got the hint that they should leave the new family be when they looked over and saw Morgan fast asleep. Sheepishly they handed back the baby to the new father and quietly left.

Hunter cradled his daughter in his arms, and looked over to the bed where Morgan was slumped over to the side in a half sitting, half slouching sleeping position on the bed, and he smiled broadly at her, she became more beautiful everyday to him and it still bewildered him how that was even possible.

"We did it, Morgan," he whispered and then looked down at the sleeping child in his arms who was fidgeting and trying to open her eyes, he chuckled to himself, "You are a fidget bum, just like your mother," he said sweetly and looked over at his wife who was fidgeting in her sleep right at that moment. The child stretched and slowly opened her eyes, and it was the first time father and daughter gazed into each others eyes, both mesmerised by one another. "You have one green eye one blue" he said and also noted that in her blue eye, which was the left eye, there was a thin streak of brown, the same colour as Morgan's eyes.

He cast his senses out to Moira and immediately felt the strong connection between them, how much Moira instinctively loved him and felt safe with him.

"You're perfect" Hunter said, still in disbelief that this tiny child in his arms was his daughter; he was the father of Morgan's child, he was somebody's Da now, "I'm going to protect you and always keep you safe" he promised, "And I will never, ever leave you, ever!" he made the promise knowing he would never want his daughter to go through what he and his siblings did when they were growing up, and never would he want to leave his perfect creation, "I love you so much" he lightly stroked Moira's cheek with a finger. Moira's head had a thin layer of light hair, she was going to be a blonde like himself, and her green eye was the same colour as his own eyes, he noted that she also had his nose but everything else about her head, the shape of it, her rosy cheeks, her tiny ears were all Morgan.

As Moira fidgeted some more he noticed the tiny birthmark, same as the one he and Morgan shared, the Woodbane athame, on the right side of her neck, it looked like his baby daughter had a tattoo.

He was so fixated on his daughter he didn't notice Morgan had woken and was watching him with a smile as he spoke to the child about plans for the future.

"…and when you're 16 and come home with your first boyfriend, don't get mad with me or embarrassed when I interrogate him, it's my job as your father to do that…"

Morgan couldn't contain her giggle, Hunter turned from where he stood and smiled at his wife, "Heard some of that did you?"

Morgan nodded, "Come over here," she said softly, Hunter carried himself and Moira over to the bed and sat gently beside his wife and handed over the tiny baby over to her mother.

"Look at us, all grown up" Morgan said, Hunter kissed Morgan on the lips softly and careful of the child between them

"We should get some sleep too," Hunter said now that Moira had fallen to sleep

"I don't want to take my eyes away from her," Morgan beamed

"I know, it's very hard," Hunter agreed, he rose and took the child back and walked over to the other side of the bedroom where the crib was placed temporarily and gently laid her to rest.

He climbed back into bed, clicked off the light and snuggled in behind Morgan wrapping his arms around her and pulled himself as close to her as possible.

"Good Night my love," Hunter breathed into her ear and kissed her lovingly on her neck

Morgan allowed the blissful sigh escape her lips, "Good night,"


End file.
